No existe el amor
by Pequinessa
Summary: Rima es rechazada por Nahigiko Fujisaki depues de que esta se le declarara.Pero tarde o temprano el se dara cuenta de su mas grande error.Rimahiko  Ranting T por lenguaje
1. Rechazada

Rima decide declarase a Nagihiko Fujisaki, pero este la rechaza que sucederá cuando se de cuenta de su tremendo

* * *

**No existe el amor**

Fujisaki-sama por favor acepte mis sentimientos…-Mashiro Rima no era definitivamente no era el tipo de chica que muestra debilidad pero no podía evitarlo, estaba profundamente enamorada de Nahigiko Fujisaki el capitán de basketball de la academia Seiyo.

Em….No los necesito, aparte pequeña escuálida eres muy bajita para mi gusto…-Respondió, no se molesto en mirarla y se fue riendo por lo bajo con sus amigos.

**Rima's POV**

Imposible…mi pequeño corazón había sido pisado por un maldito bastardo…Entupida entupida! Como pude? Felicitaciones rima si que sabes elegirlos…

No podía evitar que perladas lágrimas siguieran cayendo. Humillación, esa era la peor parte gente riéndose por lo bajo" pobre ilusa cree que Fujisaki podría corresponderle"

"ajajaj vieron su tamaño? Ajaj no se compara en nada al capitán!" Shhh no necesito oírlos…Shhh…. No pasa nada Rima solo has como si no existieran "ajaj cree que es bonita, como para que Nagi le corresponda" Shhh no escuchas nada!

" Fea baja y con autoestima suficiente como para declarársele a Fujisaki" Auch…eso duele duele…duele mucho BASTA! ¿Por qué? No tengo porque pasar por esto! Solo me gusta un chico…que no es normal? Malditos idiotas! Cuando alguien pisotee su inmundo corazón verán quien estará ahí para burlarse! Ya verán…

Salí corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres seguida de mis dos mejores amigas:

Amu Hinamori y Utau Hoshina. Las amo ellas si que valen oro no se que haría sin ellas!

-No te preocupes Rima! El maldito no sabe lo que se pierde eres demasiado buena para el!-Exclamo Amu intentando darme ánimos…

-Eres mas sexy que cualquier perra que se burlo de ti! Malditas envidiosas!-Utau siempre tan discreta-.-

Gracias chicas pero lo que ahora necesito es estar sola…Si no les importa…

Ellas bajaron la mirada resignadas murmuraron un "Rima te amamos no te deprimas" y se fueron.

Me mire al espejo. Lo que vi no me agrado, una chica de cabellos rubios y la cara roja de tanto llorar. Grite frente al espejo, me lave la cara y me recogí el pelo en una coleta con unos mechones cayéndome al costado…Mejor mucho mejor. Nahigiko Fujisaki ya quedaste atrás no serás nada para mi…Lo veras YO me olvidare de ti.

* * *

Mi primer Fanfic! Wii

Por favor dejen reviews y si tienen alguna critica constructiva son bienvenidas!

Gracias Peque-Chan


	2. Plan de cuatro pasos

Bien aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo Gracias por mi primer review! Sin mas preambulos...Disdruten!

* * *

**Rima`s POV**

Hush… bien bien se que prometí olvidarme de el maldito (pero igual lindo) Fujisaki…pero es que no puedo evitarlo estar tres años enamorada de el no ayudan no?

Sh…se lo que piensan no, pero no soy ninguna hipócrita solo el tiempo sana un torpe corazón. Bien mi plan es el siguiente y consiste en solo 4 fáciles pasos:

1-Dejar de mirar a Fujisaki cuando juega al basketball (emm pero una miradita no hace mal a nadie no? Ei no es mi culpa que sea tan guapo shh ahí ustedes!)Parece la mas fácil no?

2-Evitar decirle a Utau y Amu cuanto lo amo odio.

3-No pensar en el la mayoría del tiempo…bah como si lo hiciera!

4-Ultimo paso OLVIDARLO Sisi es el mas complicado pero verán!

Ai no hablando de Roma…El idiota se asoma -.-

No mires…No mires…Viene de una practica…Esta sudado…La camiseta se le pega a su musculoso cuerpo y….no mires..

_A quien quieres engañar Rima? Solo una miradita rápida!_

Ai no ya me volví loca!

_Ei soy tu conciencia!_

Ah…conciencia?¿

_Si conciencia BAKA!_

Em cual es tu nombre conciencia?

_Rima mi nombre es rima soy tu conciencia maldita sea presta atención!_

Em Rima..no pasa nada si echo una rápida mirada no?

_No, sabes que lo deseas HAZLO_

Peroo…

_Tu conciencia te lo ordena_

Bueno ya que insistes:D

…

**PORQUE LE HICE CASO!¿ **

Ahora entiendo porque me enamore de el, es tan perfecto, su forma de caminar como si el fuera el dueño de todo lo que lo rodea…Su hermoso cabello largo de un brillante purpura…Alto como ninguno de rasgo refinados y uno ojos..No les conte? Los ojos son la mejor parte son de un color ambar hipnotizante, pero cada vez que los veo (se me derrite el corazón WAA shh Rima silencio!) Siento que carece de algo…como no se…

Ohh Ohh se acerca…No mires Rima se fuerte no mires no mires no…mires….Tarde.

-Mashiro no? Dijo…Su voz es tan…

-S-ii- titubee

- Lamento lo de ayer- O Kami-sama dime que no es un sueño por favor por favor

-Po-oo?-Logre murmurar

-Lamento que…mi amor no se correspondido porque seas tan bajita tonta!-

-…-No de nuevo por favor no de nuevo…

SMACK

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras de mi sentimientos pero no te atrevas a burlarte de mi maldito! pensar que estuve enamorada de ti por tanto tiempo, no se te ocurra volver a humillarme… veras que voy a olvidarte IMBECIL- Salí corriendo al baño sitiándome sucia y humillada, llorando siempre llorando no es así Rima? Basta no derramare una sola lágrima mas por aquel patan!

**Nahigiko`s POV**

Como se atrevió! Me golpeo en la cara! Maldita zorra! Pero igual la gente se burlo de ella no de mi te lo tienes merecido! ¿Porque? Nunca nadie me había desafiado así…ella era diferente al resto que se me confesaba. Olvidarme? Ja imposible, ya veremos si se olvida mi…

**Rima`s POV**

Una semana y ahh mi plan no esat funcionando! Se que dije que lo olvidaría pero es difícil olvidar a alguien a quein amas realmente es tan corto plazo, inténtenlo haber si es facil!

-Rimaaaaaaaaaaaa – Esa voz…amo escuchar esa voz en la mañana

-Kukai! Un chico pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda se acerco a mi me abrazo y me levanto del suelo. Damas y caballeros les presento a mi mejor amigo en toda la vida: Souma Kukai

-Bajame tonto!-le dije mientras el golpeaba suavemente la cabeza

-Jaja Rima haber si creces algo, estas tan pequeña como el año pasado!

-No es cierto –refunfuñe- crecí 6 cm!

-Wow ahora eres casi tan alta como yo-bromeo

-Guárdate tu sarcasmo- reí por lo bajo

-Buenos dias Rima! – Mis mejores amigas me dieron un abrazo

-Hola chicas-

-Vamos a clases o llegaremos tarde-dijo la pelirosa

-Uff Amu si llegaras mas temprano no tendriamos este problema!-Musito Utau

-Pp-eeroo- Murmuro una muy colorada amu-

Agarre a ambas amigas del brazo y las arrastre a la clase antes de que perdieramos mas tiempo discutiendo porque Amu siempre llegaba tarde y cada dia mas,eso nos sorprendía.

**Nahigiko`s POV**

Mire hacia la ventana aburrido, odio matemática especialmente porque estamos viendo trigonometría, es tan fácil no puedo creer que hay gente que no lo entienda.

Mire hacia la galería par encontrarme con una pequeña figura que caminaba apresurada.

Cuidado, mira al frente vas a chocarte contra…Demasiado tarde ilusa. Un chico de cabellos rojos habia chocado de frente contra la pequeña figura haciendo volar muchas hojas. La chica se levanto y empezó a disculparse levanto todas las hojas ellas sin dejar que el muchacho la ayudara le entrego la mitad y se ofrecio a acompañarlo por los problemas que le habia causado. El chico se sonrojo levemente, uff que tonto, pero me intriga saber quien es la chica, debe ser hermosa para hacer que Kirishima Fuyuki se sonroje, depuse de todo es el chico mas deseado del colegio, después de mi claro esta.

Se esta volteando ,bien chica del millón ¿quien eres? Lindas piernas, buena cintura y…

Imposible…Imposible! Esa chica es…

* * *

Chan chan chan chan...Bien se que s elo imaginan pero bueno -.-

Criticas constructivas son aceptadas:) Por favor dejen reviws!


	3. Muñequita Rota

Bien aquie les traigo es 3 capitulo...No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Shugo Chara, solo la historia...Sin mas preambulos disfruten;)

* * *

**Rima`s POV**

Perdón perdón perdón!-Exclame, me había llevado por delante a un chico que llevaba consigo un montón de hojas. Enseguida me levante lo ayude, y me puse a juntar todas las hojas sin dejar que me ayudara.

-Toma, por tirarte quiero ayudarte a llevar tus hojas y no acepto un no como respuesta- Dije sonriendo.

-Jaja, estoy bien no te preocupes, si tanto insistes, por lo menos déjame llevar mas hojas que tu…Este…

-Oh lo siento Mashiro Rima-Extendí mi mano- Un gusto, lamento haberte conocido de esta manera…

-Fuyuki Kirishima, el gusto es todo mío Mashiro-san.

-Dime rima

-Esta bien Rima- Y me sonrío (que lindo) es mi imaginación o esta rojo? No imposible deja de soñar despierta Rima.

-Adonde ibas?- Me pregunto.

-Una de mis amigas se ha descompuesto porque teníamos examen y he pedido a la profesora permiso para ir a buscar algo a la enfermeria.

-Y que pasa con tu examen?

-Oh lo hare mañana, lo mas importante es que Amu se recupere.

**Nahigiko`s POV**

-Ei mira Nagi, tu enamorada esta hablando con Fuyuki, yo creo que depuse de todo si se olvido de ti-Río Tadase.

-Gracias Tadagay.

-Ei- se quejo el.

Si antes esta chica Mashiro me intrigaba, ahora no podía intrigarme mas, cuando rechazaba a una chica por regla general estaban como 3 meses lamentándose por mi rechazo, todas, aclaro todas se lamentaban 3 meses sin hablar con ningún chico ni siquiera intentaban olvidarme, es mas, se ponían cada vez mas densas. Pero no esta pequeña rubia de ondas y ojos profundamente ámbar no. Ya ha pasado una semana y mírenla ya hablando con Fuyuki, se ríe y todo, no tiene nada de triste en su mirada.

No se puede olvidar tan rápido de mi no? O si? No imposible después de todo mírenme:

Capitán de basketball, apuesto y mejor alumno. Soy un perfecto adonis, pero a este adonis le falta una princesa. Nunca pude tener una relación normal, todas las chicas me tratan como un idol y no puedo hablarles sin que se rían como estupidas o se desmayen -.-.

Volviendo a al punto importante, Rima, no es que sea importante entienden no? Es solo que ya se olvido de mi…aunque tal vez no se ha olvidado de mi pero se esta haciendo la fuerte. Si eso debe, veras Mashiro, no me olvidaras así de fácil.

**Rima`s POV**

-Rima gracias eres la mejor de todas! Te amo te amo mucho! Oh lamento que hayas perdido tu examen por mi soy una amiga terrible!- Amu ya había hiperventilado y estaba hablando muy rápido.

-Amu lo importante es que estas mejor, no te preocupes, aparte tendré mas tiempo de estudiar- Le guiñe el ojo.

-Kukai debería estar aquí con nostras ya. Utau se estaba impacientando. Aunque lo niegue sabemos que esta profundamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Lo cual es excelente por que Utau es perfecta para el.

- Ei no te preocupes iré a buscarlo para ti Utau-

-Rima!- Se quejo, Salí corriendo hacia la clase de Kukai dejando atrás a una muy colorada Utau y una Amu que no paraba de reírse.

Entre a su clase y vi a Kukai sentado es su banco muy concentrado.

-Rima!-Esa voz…

-Fuyuki-sama!

-Dime Kirishima-Y me guiño un ojo, uff creo que esta haciendo mucho calor dentro de esta aula.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto

-Vine a ver a mi mejor amigo Kuakai

-Souma? Es genial, gran chico.

-Así es, si no te importa ire a saludarlo…

-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Fui hasta el banco de Kukai y le tape los ojos con mis manos.

-Quien soy? Pregunte en una voz muy aguda.

-La chica mas bajita del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo la mas linda!

.Jjaja Kukai!

-Que haces aquí Rima? Dijo abrazándome.

-Utau esta hecho una furia porque no estas con ella. Se sonrojo de diferentes tipos de rojo y contesto

-Rima no digas esas cosas!

-Pero si es verdad- me defendí.

-Vamos antes que prenda fuego tu aula. Dije intentando ser graciosas, pero no funciono

Los dos tragamos y nos miramos, salimos corriendo en dirección Utau Hoshina

-Rima vas a ballet ahora?

Así es Amu hoy , la semana que viene son las audiciones y debo prepararme-

Sabes que te elegirán eres la mejor en lo que haces!

Gracias! Bueno me voy adiós! Me despedí de mis amigos y salí corriendo hacia el teatro donde practicaba.

En mi camino al teatro no pude evita pensar en Nagihiko. Decidí que no creo en el amor. Nunca soy correspondida. Que triste.

Llegue al teatro me dirigí hacia los cambiadores, me calce mis zapatos de ballet y salí al escenario a bailar, era un torpe bajita de no mucha inteligencia, pero si en algo era buena era bailando, dejaba mi alma y corazón en cada interpretación. Me sentía libre bailando, podía ser quien quiera arriba de mi escenario.

La música se empezó a escuchar y salí sintiéndome excitada a bailar.

**Nagihiko`s POV**

-Odio esto Padre. ¿Por qué debo acompañarte a ver las bailarinas que bailaran en tu próxima obra contigo?- Mi padre era el dueño del teatro Kidoi, donde se dictaban clases de ballet, por lo tanto mi padre venia de vez en cuando a ver a las estudiantes. Esta semana venia muy seguido ya que la próxima, debía elegir a su protagonista en la nueva obra.

-Nagihiko, hijo, debes aprender a apreciar el arte no solo veas con los ojos, ve con el corazón como cada jovencita deja su alma arriba del escenario- Uff siempre el mismo discurso -.-

Bien hagamos algo productivo y miremos a las chicas y apreciemos su "arte"

Lulu de Morcef- Fueron llamando a cada una de las estudiantes para que muestren lo que sabían hacer.

Rima Mashiro-…

¿Cómo? Había escuchado bien? Mashiro Rima?

Menuda sorpresa.

Esta chica no paraba de sorprenderme…

Bien Rima demuestra lo que sabes hacer…Idea! La filmare haciendo el ridículo y lo subiré a mi Facebook. Así todos la verán y se burlaran jaja Nagi eres un genio.

Bien, camara lista, la musica empezó a sonar solo me falta la protagonista…

Ah ahí sale bien bien, Baila pequeña Rima, baila y equivócate…

…

Imposible…Rima…sabe…bailar…y…baila bien!

No esto frustra mi plan. No puedo dejar de admirarla, parece una muñequita, baila da giros y saltos sin equivocarse. Pero… el semblante en su mirada es…tristeza, una muñequita rota por dentro…

Es tan agraciada, femenina y…

BASTA! NAHIGIKO BASTA. Date cuenta lo que dices! Recuerda es la zorra que te golpeo vamos recuerda…Fea enana eso es lo que pensaste si? No cambies de parecer solo porque sabe bailar, y su malla de entrenamiento tan ceñida al voluptuoso cuerpo de Rima…

No…No…NO! Dije no! Uff vamos enfríate… Uff por un momento pensé que me perdido. Mashiro Rima…porque nunca la note antes?

Bien debajo de tan esplendorosa bailarina debe existir el motivo de su semblante lleno de amargura…que podrá ser?

* * *

Se finish! Bien se que los capitulos son cortos lo siento! Pero el proximo capitulo sera mas largo lo prometo! Bien criticas constructivas son aceptadas por favor dejen reviews.

**Proximo Capitulo: Dejame conocerte.**


	4. Primer paso al olvido

Bien aqui les traigo mi cuarto capitulo:) Actualizare lo antes posible...Bien se que este capitulo se suponia que se iba a llamar dejame conocerte pero antes necesitaba de este capitulo:P

El proximo se llamar asi:) Disruten

* * *

**Rima`sPOV**

Otro día en la academia Seiyo…Mi plan de cuatro pasos no esta funcionando -.-

Soy un desastre…Bien lo intentare otra semana mas y si no a resultados me resignare a saber que mi amor no Me corresponde que nunca mas amare a alguien y nunca me casare…sen que eso esta en un futuro muy lejano pero Nagihiko era mi presente…

-Rima-Esa voz de nuevo

-Kirishima-kun…-

-Como has estado?-Pregunto

-Bien…

-Este bueno, sabes que dentro de poco será el baile de beneficencia se que no es tan importante como el de fin de año…

-Ah si…No iré..

-Por?

-No tengo pareja…Utau ira con Kukai Amu con Ikuto, y no quiero interferir…

Me agarro de la mano y me atrajo un poco mas cerca hacia el.

-Entonces iras c-o-n-m-i-g-o…Entendido? Y no acepto un NO de respuesta…

-Esto…-no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Fuyuki Kirishima el segundo chico mas deseado del colegio me esta invitando al baile de beneficencia! Oh dios…Shh..Rima calma, dios agradezco tanto tener esa habilidad de no sonrojarme nunca de los jamases…

-Entonces iré- Le dedique mi mas grande sonrisa, Kirishima era una buena opción para olvidarse del bastardo…

-Es un hecho-Sonrío-Nos vemos después!

WOW…Kirishima acaba de invitarme al baile y le dije que si…Oh esto debo contárselo a las chicas…

**Nagihiko`s POV**

Bien bien…pensando…mmm…quien sera la afortunada…veamos… Amu…No va con "Ikuto" maldito, cree que puede destronarme ja…ni es sus mas pervertidos sueños Hoshina Utau…Linda si muy linda…Ah Souma Kukai -.-

Bien no te preocupes hay millones de chicas que se mueren para que las invites al baile…Sisi _Ella…Eh? _Quien dijo eso?_ Sabes que quieres invitarla…_A quien?_ No sea idiota Fujisaki-.- _Ei a quien llamas idiota_! A ti cerebrito -.- _Bien a quien quiero invitar?_ A cierta blonda de ojos ambar que te atrapo con su baile_…Ósea…_MASHIRO RIMA QUE ERES ESTUPIDO? ._Jaja buen chiste…mmm…Aparte Fuyuki ya la invito…

Aparte…ella ya se olvido de mi…lo que quiero decir es aquí a nadie le importa Mashiro-san…

Bien veamos Saaya Yamabuki, tonta gran cuerpo sumisa…Perfecta…Preparate Saaya hoy es tu dia de suerte…

**Rima`s POV**

WOOOOOOOWWW! NO LO PUEDO CREER FUJISAKI-SAMA ME INVITO AL BAILE! OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS! ENVIDIENME PERRAS!...

QUE? Habia escuchado bien? Nagihiko…habia invitado a una chica al baile y esa no era yo…Me toque la cara y la note humeda…Rima es que acaso eres tonta? Te deprecio en publico como va a invitarte? Aparte ya vas con Kirishima…Si Rima vamos no llores…Porque lloro? Dios me siento tan impotente! Tal vez…Una parte de mi…la que sigue enamorada de Nagihiko…se guardo una esperanza de que el me invitara a mi…

Tonta Rima! Basta eso nunca nunca sucedera sabes porque? EL TE ODIA! Ni siquiera sabia que existias…Uff…Fujisaki eres un estupido!

Sali corriendo al gimnasio del colegio, cuando algo me molesta simplemente bailo, es mi forma de desahuciarme de mis problemas…Bailar es algo tan maravilloso y puro…

Puse algo de musica y deje que mi imaginación me convertiera es la princesa mas deseada de la acdemia Seiyo…Si todos me deseaban todos querian salir conmigo…Pero mi Si solo estaba reservado para una persona. Senti un ruido…Pare de repente y mire hacia las penumbras del gimnasio, era algo tarde por lo tanto no entraba mucha luz de las ventanas, y las luces no estaban en el mejor estado, una parte del gimnasio se estaba remodelando y no habia luces lo que hacia que todo se viera oscuro.

-¿Quién esta ahí?.Pregunte temblorosa…

Nada…Escuche otro ruido y me sobresalte, agarre uno de los palos que se encontraban en la pared derecha del gimnasio y lo aprete fuerte

-¿Quién anda ahí? Responde!

Solo recibi otro ruido de respuesta…Me eche a la carrera hacia el lado oscuro del gimnasio asiendo el palo con fuerza y preparada para cualquier cosa. Senti que algo me agarro del brazo y grite lo mas fuerte que pude, recorde que llevaba un palo y empeze agitarlo en direccion de la mano, golpee y golpee, la mano se debatia con mi palo hasta que lo agarro y tiro de el, haciendo que este se deslice por la palma de mi mano. Embesti con todas mis fuerzas en direccion de la mano que ahora así peligrosamente mi palo. Victoria! Había derribado un cuerpo al suelo y estaba atrapado bajo el peso del mío.

Unos brazos intentaron amarrarme pero los mordí y escuche un grito ahogado.

Espera conozco esa voz…es mas …la reconoceria en dondequiera que este…Esta voz pertenece a…

FUJISAKI-SAMA?-pregunte de manera súper sorprendida…

-Auch! Bajate de mi! Claro que soy yo! Quien creias que era? Un acosador? Pues no…

-Pero…pense…

-en que pensabas? Grito furioso

-Es que …ES QUE ESPERAS QUE PIENSE MALDITO IMBECIL ESTOY EN PLENO BAILE CUANDO ESCUCHO UNOS RUIDOS SOSPECHOSO Y QUE PIENSAS QUE ES? JUSTIN TIMBRLAKE? PUES NO VOY A PENSAR QUE ES UN MALDITO ACOSADOR! CUANDO PREGUNTE QUIEN ANDABA POR AHÍ NADI RESPONDIO Y CUANDO ENTRE EN LA PENUMBRA ALGUIEN QUISO AGARRAME! PUES SI CONTESTA TU PREGUNTA, SI PENSE QUE ERAS UN DEMENTE!

Pero veo que me equivoque, hubiera preferido mil veces mas que fueras un acosadora a el maldito playboy que me humillo. Me retire de encima de el. Estaba llorando, otra vez, el corazon me latia a mil, sentia adrenalina por mis venas, lo que habia echo estaba fuera de foco, a quien se le ocurre echarse a correr detrás de alguien sospechoso?

Tin tin tin, tenemos un ganador…Si YO.

Hice el amague de irme, pero un fuerte brazo tomo el mio volteandome y recostandome contra la fira pared del gimnasio.

-espera Rima, vas a irte? Así nomás luego de echarme tu discursito, luego de golpearme con un palo y gritarme demente? Cariño, las cosas no son así.

Me tomo de la barbilla y elevo mi cara para que mis ojos puedieran ver los suyos…

Intente safarme pero me resulot imposible ya que mi frágil cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado con el suyo.

-Nagihiko…No sabia que decir, estaba en shock… Podia escuchar mi respiración agitada. No lo mires a los ojos Rima no lo hagas.

Segui revolviendome bajo su brazos pero el solo apreto mas fuerte.

-Ni lo intentes, no posees la misma fuerza que yo…Así estan las cosas Rima-escupio mi nombre como si fuera algo de mala lengua- Te suelto, me pides perdon y te vas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Esta bien…-admiti derrotada.

Ya no sentia ningun peso y me libere de sus garras.

-Bien que esperas?Pregunto

Lo mire y le sonrei con mi mejor sonrisa…Me acerque a el…Mmm olia de maravilla…Nagihiko…- dije en mi mas inocente voz

-Si?

-Comete esto idiota!Lo golpee con mi rodilla en su entrepierna. Lo vi retorcese de dolor y me senti bien…No podia creerlo habia golpeado a mi amor platonico…DE NUEVO…Por un instante solo por un instante quise volver a su lado, pedrile perdon acariciar su suave cabello y consolarlo…Como desearia hacer eso…Rima no dude no dudes! Vamos vete…Le di una ultima mirada…No pude evitar sentirme culpable, pero me di media vuelta, recogi mis cosas y sali con la cabeza en alto hacia fuera.

Nagihiko Fujisaki, he dado mi primer paso para olvidarme de ti…Que te parece eso?

* * *

Lamento que sea tan corto en serio me esfuerzo! Bien los hare mas largo, me esforzare mas por ustedes...Bien que les parecio?¿

Si tienen sugerencias las aceptare agradecida:)

Sahionara Lady Pequiness is leaving the house...


	5. Dejame conocerte

Wii mi quinto capitulo por favor disrutenlo...No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Shugo Chara, solo este fanfic.

* * *

**Rima`s POV**

Noooo que habia echo! Había golpeado a mi amado Fujisaki-sama!

Noo..Dios soy terrible …

_Callate idiota lo que hiciste esta bien…_

Conciencia?

_No Katy Perry genia…_

Oh dios lo que hice esta bien…?Golpearlo?

_Si…definitivamnte estuvo bien! _

Oh pero…

_Pero nada Rima, el te estaba espiando mientras bailabas…_

Es verdad…

_1…2…3…_

NOO NAGIHIKO VIO MI BAILE, VIO COMO BAILO NO! DIOS EL MUNDO SE CAE A PEDAZOS!

_Damare!_

Perdon…Pero…

Es verdad Nagihiko habia visto mi baile y aparte lo habia golpeado…Uff…que voy a hacer! Mi vida se termina…AHHH…

Ringg Ringg( así es ese es mi pobre intento de un teléfono -.-)

Observe la llamada entrante…

-Amu?

-Rima soy amu!

-Lo se baka…

-No tienes que ser tan grosera…-.-

-Al grano Amu no es mi mejor dia…

-No me digas que te vino?

-De que hablas Amu? No!

-Ah bien porque hoy es dia de…COMPRAS SI! COMPRAS!

-Compras?

-Rima no seas densa este viernes es el baile de beneficiencia! E iras con Kirshima-kun! No quieres estar bonita para el?

Bonita…Bonita…si me gustaba sentirme bonita…pero me gustaria que alguien mas me viera bonita…

-Rima? Estas ahí?

-Oh sisi …Esta bien me pasas a buscar?

-Utau! Rima dijo que si! WII…Rima a las cinco pasare por tu casa…

-Esat bien adi…

-Tuu tuu tuu…

Omm…bien veamos la hora…4:45?

Waaaaaa no tengo tiempo de arreglarme!

-_Eres increible Rima!_

Ja no es cierto conciencia? Solo 15 minutos y estoy perfecta!

_No seas altanera-.-_

Uff…debo dejar de hablar conmigo misma…

Ding dong…(ahí esta de nuevo mi patetico intento de un timbre :| )

-Mama Me voy adios!

-Rima-tan! No iras sola no?

-No ma, voy con Amu y Uatu

-Ah…bien llamame por favor cuando terminen no quiero que vuelvas sola a casa de noche…

-Esta bien!Adios!

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta, abri al peurta y alli se encontraba la razon de mi alegria, mis dos mejores amigas…Realmento las quiero…

-Rima! Vamos hay una tienda que hace descuento para estudiantes de secundaria!

-En serio? Genial…-.-

-No te veo muy emocinada Rima-Tan…

-Lo siento utau ir a comprar no es mi actividad favorita…

Amu y Utau se miraron de una manera que daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Ambas agarraron mis brazo

-Entonces Rima eso hay que al unisono con una aura malevola.

-Taskete!

**Nagihiko`s POV**

Rima Mahiro definitivamnte las pagara…Por mas enojado que este no puedo dejar de reconocer la valentia de la pequeña demonia. Mira que correr con un palo hacia tu presunto atacante no es una buena idea…Pero ella con tal de defenderse…Me rindo Mahiro es una caja llena de sorpresas…Sonreí…Eh? Porque sonrio como un idiota?

No importa…

_Verdad que Rima es una gran bailarina?_

Si así es…tiene futuro…

_Y viste? Es una de las personas mas gentiles siempre ayudando a los demas…_

Aja si si lo he visto…

_Aparte es muy bonita, a Kirishima le gusta…_

Tu crees?

_Si no haces algo te la va a robar…_

Es verdar debo…espera…espera…OYE ESPERA! MIRA LAS TONTERIAS QUE ME HACES DECIR CONCIENCIA!

_Aja caíste ;P_

Shuush conciencia inútil...Bien hora de ir por Yamabuki.

Ultima mirada en el espejo…Perfecto…

Saaya eres una chica demasiado afortunada…

**Rima`s POV**

-No No! definitivamente NO…

-Pero Rima-tan te ves tan lindaa Rima porvafor!

-Utau, Amu…NO

-Basta Rima eja de comportarte como una niña pequeña, esto es un baile por lo tanto debes vestirte para la ocasión , no me sirven de nada tus berrinches así que se una niña buena Y PONTE EL MALDITO VESTIDO ANTES QUE TE STRANGULE CON MIS MANOS!

-Utau…GRACIAS-Amu abrazaba a la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos…Exageradas-.-

-Si Utau…-Dije en forma de derrota. Maldita Utau si que podia ser terrorifica cuando queria…Tonto vestido lo odiaba…

15 minutos mas tarde….

-Ah rima lo sabia definitivamente el coral es tu color!

-E-en serio? No es un poco…No se llamativo?

-Nada de eso Rima estas hermosa, no es el baile oficial y no es una gran vestido, pero definitivamnte viene para la ocasión y ademas te ves súper bonita…

Me mire al espejo. Lllevaba uesto un vestido de color coral (cortesia de Uatu) algo corto que se ataba atrás sin espalda, lo acompañaba con unos tacos plateados a dedo descubierto. Mi make-up era sencillo, rimel, deliñeador, algo de rubo y una fina capa de gloss. Mi cabello? Suetlo por supuesto…Amu me habia ayudado a aramar mis ondas…

Llevaba puesto un brazalete plateado con una piedra hermosa, que mis amigas me habian regalado.

Amu vestia un vestido azul strapless bastante ceñido al cuerpo con tacos negros, y el maquillaje a tono. Utau un vestido bastante ceñido al cuerpo, del largo de la rodilla que llevaba una manga caida, y del otro lado no tenia, de color purpura (como sus ojos).

-Mama ya nos vamos!

-Ai Rima etsa hermosa! Ustedes también chicas, ojo con los chicos y disfruten…

-Si Gracias-Dijimos las tres al unisono.

Si me sentia linda, y no podia fallar, depuse de todo Kirishima Fuyuki me llevaba al baile…

**Normal Pov**

-R-rima…TE VES HERMOSA!-Un tal Kirishima balbuceaba con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Tu también te ves muy bien Kirishima-kun-

-Gracias…Bueno nos vamos?

-Si…

Bajaron del auto y se dirijieron hacia el gimnasio, lugar del baile, habia muchas chicas en el baile retocando su maquillaje, acortando su vestido, acomodando su peinado. En cambio en el baño de chicos no habia nadie. Todos estaban afuera del baño de las chicas baboseandose-.-

Cierto peli-morado charlaba animadamente con un rubio cuando su mirada se dirigio hacia la puerta de la entrada por donde cierta blonda venia riendose colgada del brazo de Fuyuki.

La sangre de Nagihiko empezo a hervir de una manera brusca al ver a la frágil bailarina colgada del brazo sonriente de otro. Porque? Porque se senti así respecto a la chica que lo habia olvidado, pero el sabia que esto no era cierto. Cuando lo ataco en el gimnasio, antes de irse ella lo miro con una mirada de disculpa y arrepentimiento, aparte dudaba, ella no sabia si correr hacia el o irse. Pero ella decidio irse, al peli-morado eso le dolio mas uqe que lo haya atacado. Pero el sabia que habia actuado así solo porque era demasiado orgullosa.

Su cita era un desastre, ya se había emborrachado y colgaba de los brazos de diferentes chicos.

No soportaba ver a su blonda divertirse con otro chico.

La observo irse a la pista a bailar, y ahí deleito sus ojos con la bella vista que la frágil meñeca ofrecia. Ella bailaba,si, pero no como las otras prostitutas que se insinuaban al menor chico, no ella no era esa clase de chica, ella bailaba libremente, un baile seductor, pero que no insinuaba nada. Le dieron ganas de pararse y correr hacia la pistapara apartarla de Fuyuki y decirle que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no podia provocarlo a el de esa manera, simplemente estaba mal…

Cuando Rima se alejo de la pista para ir al la mesa del ponche, tomo una oportunidad y fue hacia ella.

Rima se sorprendió al saber que el chico que agarraba su mano no era alguien mas que Nagihiko Fujisaki.

-Ei suéltame pervertido! Intento safarse del chico pero le era imposible

El solo le sonrio. A Rima se le helo la sangre, y su corazon empezó a latir con mucha fuerza."No esto no deberia ser así, soy debil frente a la estupida sonrisa del bastardo…"

La llevo a la parte detrás del gimnasio y cuando finalmente la solto, se dio vuelta y le dijo:

-Dejame conocerte, solo a mi.

* * *

Chan chan...que pasara?

No se...lean el proximo capitulo:D

Muajaja soy malvada;P Por favor REVIEWS!


	6. Nuestra primera pelea

Soy buena y actualizo rapido:) Me puse a leer los capitulos y me di cuenta de algo! SOY UN ASCO ESCRIBIENDO, LA MAYORIA DE MI PALABRAS ESTAN MAL ESCRITAS! o a veces no termino toda la oracion

Perdon por todo eso! Si no entienden alguna parte con gusto les explicare! O GOMENSAI soy tan torpe con el teclado...Bien mi sexto capitulo, alli vamos!

* * *

-Dejame conocerte,solo a mi.

Imposible…Imposible…IMPOSIBLE! DIOS ESTO ES UN SUEÑO, UN MALDITO SUEÑO, RIMA TE ESTA MIRANDO RESPONDE VAMOS RESPONDE…

-…- oh bien pensado Rima, buena repuesta eres una genia, totalmente acertadaa tu repuesta -.-

-Vaya Rima, realmente me sorprendes!-Eh? Ahora estaba totalmente deconcertada

-No te sonrojas nunca? Si se lo hubiera dicho a cualquier otra chicas se habria puesto roja como Amu! Dios creiste que te lo decia en serio?

WTF? (What The Fuck-que carajo-)

-Esto…Como?-Musite

-Rima solo te dije eso porque pense que te sonrojarias, pero como eras muy diferente al resto debia intentarlo, y ya llegue a mi conclusión…

-Cual es?

-Eres rara.

DOH…Uff es genial escuchar eso! (escuchen mi lindo sarcasmo?¿)

-quien te crees que eres para decir eso de mi!

-Bueno veamos el chico del que estas enamorada aunque lo niegues-De nuevo ame mi poderosa habilidad de controlar mis sonrojos

-No es cierto!

-Claro que si, aunque no te sonrojes se que todavía me amas

-Callate! No es cierto…

-Si si lo es

-No maldito cabeza purpura!

-Si es cierto enana!

-Pareces una chica con ese cabello!

-Pareces un paragua con tanto cabello!

-Eres una maldito fenomeno de tres metros!

-Eres un fenomeno que no mide nisiquiera un metro!

-Oh realmente no dijiste eso...

-Si si lo dije -.-

-Retira tus palabras!

-Voy a pensarlo…NO

-Me las pagaras Fujisaki-Di mi grito de guerra luego de empezar a correrlo por todo el patio del colegio.

Uff corria muy rapido! Dah que esperabas genia! Es el capitan de todo el equipo de Basketball! Pero yo también corria rapido…

Aja! Casi lo alcanzo solo un poco se ha metido al despacho del jardinero. Te tengo Fujisaki!

Emm esta muy oscuro, no me gusta la oscuridad. Mejor me doy por vencida y vuelvo…

-Vamos Mashiro que acaso eres gallina? Oh Fujisaki, te metiste con la chica equivocada!

* * *

Tachan...que les parecio? si es corto pero me dieron ganas de hacer una pelea Rimahiko, nuestra favoritas!

Por favor dejen Reviws! Agradezco todos mis reviews, se que son pocos, pero siempre que me llega uno me da un vuelco al corazon sabes que la gente lee mi fic...

Muchas gracias!

Lady Pequiness


	7. Se declara la guerra

Lamento la demora!...No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Shugo Chara (si no seria principalemte RimaHko . )...Disfruten:

* * *

**Rima`s POV**

Nadie llamaba gallina a Rima Mashiro, quien se piensa que es? Maldito…

Entre dentro del despacho, con las piernas temblorosas…Odiaba la oscuridad, era la peor cosa del mundo…Intente ver a traves de la oscuridad que me envolvía y de repente el aire se escapa de mi cuerpo...Oia ruidos, es oficial estoy totalmente aterrada! Oh odio perder, busque la salida con la mirada…Si! Me acerque con una caminata rapida a la gran puerta de hierro que se alzaba pentrante enfrente mio, bien Rima vamos empuja el porton y seras libre de esta oscuridad. Oh oh…no esta funcionando…Tal vez si presiona mas la verja…Ai dios por favor no! Intente desesperada abrir el porton con todas mi fuerzas, note mi cara humeda, bañada con lagrimas de rabi y temor. Empeze a gritar ayuda, y pateaba descontroladamente la verja. Rima vamos calmate, no te quedaras aquí para siempre no? No por favor no…Vienen de nuevo por mi…Alejense…No me toquen…Ahogue un girto en mi garganta, rodees mis rodillas con mis brazos y empeze a gimotear como una niña pequeña, estaba asustada! Esos bastardos volverían por mi, me parece a mi o las paredes se estan cerrando, me falta el aire…

Una mano agarro mi brazo y grité, intente soltarme desesperadamente, gritaba y pateaba hasta que una voz me calmo:

-Rima basta! Soy yo…que te sucede?

Oh nunca me senti tan aliviada en mi vida como ahora.

Sin pensarlo me arroje a los brazos del capitan de basketball y empeze a llorar amargamente.

-Gracias Nagihiko! Pense que vendrian por mi de nuevo-Logre decir entre gimoteos

-Rima solo estaba yo aquí adentro, nadie venia por ti-No deshizo mi abrazo, pero tampoco me lo devolvió.

-Si Nagihiko, los escuchaba…Venian por mi! Me iban atar los brazo y las piernas de nuevo, iban a encerrarme en esa minuscula camioneta y…-Me rompi, no pude soportarlo mas ahora estaba gritando desesperada.

Me abrazo…me apreto fuerte contra el y me susurro al oido:

-Nadie vendra por ti, yo estoy contigo, nadie vendra por ti, lo prometo…-Repitio estas palabras hasta que lograra calmarme.

Deshice el abrazo y lo mire a los ojos:

-Gracias Nagihiko, muchas gracias. Lamento las molestias que te cause- Todavia me temblaba la voz.

-Rima no me causaste ninguna molestia, solo hiciste que me preocupara por ti, cuando te vi tirada en el piso gritando y llorando se me helo la sangre-Me volvio a abrazar

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien…-

Oh dios…por poco mi corazon se sale por mi boca, podia sentir como latia desbocadamente .No hice otra cosa mas que abrazarlo. Sonrei, depuse de todo Fujisaki no es tan malo…

-Así que te preocupaste por mi?

-Ehh?...Pues claro, quiero decir, …-Nagihiko estaba rojo, lo juro! Me dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza.

-Calla no seas tonta, mejor vamos antes que alguien note nuestra ausencia. Me levante…Oh gran punto gran…

-Este…Oye Nagihiko…la puerta esta cerrada…No pude abrirla…

-Mmm…bien dejame intentar a mi.- Nos acercamos a la puerta, destrabo la traba de arriba y la puerta se abrio

-Abra Kadabra-Musito. Rima tonta tonta tonta tonta! Quedaste como una completa inútil…

-No la habia visto- Dije avergonzada

-No me digas- agrego el con sarcasmo.

Salimos en silencio hacia el gimnasio, lugar del baile,

-Rima! Rima! Rima donde estas?-Amu

-Amu! Aquí estoy!-Grite agitando mi mano para que la viera…

Un torbellino rosa seguido de uno amarillo, llegaron a mi encuentro.

-Oh Rima! Nos tenias preocupadas! No sabíamos donde diablos de habias metido! Donde estabas? Estuviste llorando? Que te suced…-No termino la frase y dirigo su mirada a mi acompañante

-ESUCHAME FUJISAKI SI LE HICISTE ALGO A RIMA JURO, JURO QUE NO VIVIRAS MAS QUE MAÑANA-

-Amu, Utau calma! El no hizo nada, nos quedamos encerrados en el despacho del jardinero…

-Rima estas bien? No tuviste miedo a la oscuridad? Esa es mi rima tan valiente-Bla bla bla, Utau y Amu hablaban como si fuera su pequeña hija diciendo cuan orgullosas estaban de mi.

**Nagihiko`s POV**

Que les sucede a estas chicas? Primero llegarona nuestro encuentro con una velocidad sobrehumana! Empezaron a hacer preguntas a Rima, casi como si la voz se le fuera a quebrar y de repente PUM…Empezaron a gritarme un par de cosas con esa aura maligna…Me dieron escalofrios de solo ver sus ojos…Que clase de amigas tenia Rima?

Hablando de ella… Sabia de gente que detestaba la oscuridad pero ella simplemente parecia trastornada al estar en la oscuridad, gritaba desesperadamente, gemia y lloraba…Hablando de tipos que la vendrian a buscar…

Ella te abrazo estaba realmente asustada. Se me subieron los colores a la cara de solo pensra como la estreche en mis brazos, su cuerpo tan fragil, tuve miedo de que si la seguia estrechando se romperia…No queria que mi linda bailarina se rompiera verdad?

-Supongo que te debemos una disculpa- Una voz me saco de mis pensamiento…

-EH?

-Lamento haberte gritado…Gracias por cuidar de nuestra Rima…

-Ah…eso …si si no hay problema…-¿?

-Bien Rima debemos volver al baile Kirishima esta preocupado por ti…-Ese nombre de nuevo, aprete los puños.

-En ese caso vamos…

-Gracias Nagihiko- Dijo la blonda mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Las vi alejarse en direccion al gimnasio…Kirishima Fuyuki. Empeze a detestar ese nombre.

**Normal POV**

Una vez terminado el baile, cierto par de blondas y una pelirosa se subian a un auto para irse.

Mientras tanto un tal pelimorado, miraba el auto partir cuando sintio que alguien lo agarraba del hombro.

Tal fue su sorpresa al saber que el brazo que lo agarraba petenecia a Fuyuki Kirishima

-Fujisaki- Dijo el

-Fuyuki- Contesto en tono receloso.

-Escuchame bien Fujisaki, tu eres el causante de la presunta tristeza de Rima, la humillaste frente a todos, pisoteaste su corazon, así que dejemonos de juegos y deja de jugar con ella. Ya te olvido, o eso es lo que intenta, y si es posible yo la ayudare en ese proceso, asiq ue mantente al margen Fujisaki. Tuvistes tu oportunidad y la despediciaste, así que no jueges a ser el heroe.

-Fuyuki, de los errores se aprenden, verdad? Pues si no quiero mantenerme apartado no lo hare.

-Escúchame bien, no dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar.

-No lo volvere a hacer, de eso estoy seguro, así que porque mejor no tu te mantienes al margen, si alguien va sanar su corazón que sea la persona que ella ama. A MI.-Dijo con énfasis.

-Te lo advierto Fujisaki. Ella pronto se olvidara de ti.

-Recibido y entendido. Veremos si es capaz.

Se miraron con odio. La guerra se acababa de declarar.

* * *

It`s so on! Reviews son agradecidos. Gracias a todos por mis reviews, me hace muy feliz recibirlos:)

Bien comenten...;)

Lady Pequiness fuera $%&


	8. Complicado

Octavo capitulo...Disfruten...:)

* * *

**Normal POV**

Luego del suceso de la noche del baile Rima cambio un poco, solo un poco su opinión sobre Nagihiko. Su corazon se desbocaba rapidamente cuando le miraba. Su plan estaba fracasando, debia hacer algo o pronto volveria a caer en un amor no correspondido que la llenaba de amargura y tristeza. Pero esta semana le era imposible pensar en el, porque esta semana comenzaban las audiciones para la obra de ballet. Rima estaba con los nervios a flor de piel…

-Rima…Tierra llamando a Rima…RIMA-alguien grito

-Que quee!

-Rima estas en las nubes…de nuevo-

-Lo siento Kukai pero esta semana son las audiciones….

-Ei no te preocupes! Ire a animarte! aparte todos sabemos que eres la mejor…

-Emm…Gracias…

Kukai abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña amiga.

Rima le devolvió el abrazo, amaba a su mejor amigo, siempre apoyandola…

-Bien debo irme, mucha suerte Rima!

-Gracias…-Vio como su mejor amigo se alejaba

-Kukai!

Este se dio vuelta

-Que sucede?

-Suerte con Utau!-Grito

Kukai solo se puso todo rojo y se alejo lo mas rapido…

Sonrio para ella misma y miro hacia la ventana. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, siendo observada por cierto Fujisaki.

Kirishima paso cerca de Nagihiko y le golpeo el hombro con el suyo, se dio vuelta y le sonrio malévolamente. Luego se acerco a cierta rubia y le beso la mejilla. Esta se sobresalto y lo miro perpleja para luego echarse a reir y devolverle el beso.

Nagihiko apretaba los dientes ante esta escena.

Nagihiko ella no te importa, tienes a todas las mujeres para ti, vamos elegi una cualquiera pero no ella…-Se repetia en su mente una y otra vez.

_Se te declaro la rechazaste, perdiste tu chance amigo…_

Callate conciencia! Tu debes ayudarme no tirarme abajo..

_Ayudarte con que? No era que no te interesaba?_

No, no es eso…Es complicado.

_No tu eres el complicado_

Que estas insinuando?

_Ella se te declara la rechazas, te dice que se olvida de ti y la quieres, es facil, quieres lo que no puedes tener._

Es-sso no es verdad!

_Si si lo es -.-_

Shush no es el momento para discutir conmigo mismo.

Vamos acercate a ella y dile hola, vamos Nagihiko, vamos…

Oh por favor no te vayas, solo dame mas tiempo te saludare, no te vayas, NO TE VAYAS CON EL.

AH MALDITO KIRISHIMA!

**Rima`s POV**

-Gracias Kirishima por acompañarme al teatro…

-Ni un solo problema...-Miro su reloj-Uff odio dejarte sola pero tengo practica de basketball…

-No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, en serio ve.

-Eres la mejor, adios princesa-Me despidio con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Esto de los besos en la mejilla ya me esta resultando normal.

Bien Rima valor, hoy baila con todo! Debes dejarlo todo en el teatro…

**Tiempo salteadoxD**

Bien ya me encontraba lista, solo esperaba que aquel hombre de voz ronca y profunda dijera mi nombre…

-Mashiro-san.

El corazon se me detuvo. Comenze a dudar, las manos me sudaban a mares.

-Vamos Rima puedes hacerlo-Kukai, mi corazon dio un vuelvo, es verdad puedo hacerlo.

Sali a escena y divise a mis amigos en las butacas de atrás.

La musica comenzo a sonar y mi cuerpo obedecía al ritmo de esta. Casi precia que mi cuerpo se movia solo, siguiendo la musica. _Casi._ Mi mente estaba a mil, volaba. Sentia la adrenalina en cada celula de mi ser haciendo que mis movimientos fluyeran. Perdía la cabeza bailando. Empeze a tararear la cancion en mi cabeza. El mundo se desvanecia a cada salto que daba. Solo existia la musica y yo. Baile y baile hasat que las articulaciones me ardieran.

-Suficiente!

Pare.

-Mashiro-san, la musica se detuvo, por favor deje de bailar.

Lo mire atonita y me senti avergonzada.

-Lo siento tanto, me deje llevar y …

-Me di cuenta de eso. Por favor retírese todavía nos quedan mas participantes que evaluar.

Corri.

Solo corri. No sabia hacia donde me dirigía, pero sabia de donde me alejaba.

Lo has arruinado toda! Estupida! Rima no mereces obtener el papel!

Mi cara se plagaba de agua con sal.

Me detuve cuando mis articulaciones empezaron a dolerme mas de lo normal.

Había llegado a un parque con un hermoso lago en el medio. Había arboles a los rededores de este, el pasto de un verde tan vivo, pero no habia juegos o bancos para sentarse, ni siquiera habia gente.

Me asome al azul lago. Contemple mi refleje y me rei.

Me rei de lo tonta que era ,de lo ridicula que estaba y del desastre de mi pelo. No me habia cambiado de traje, seguia con mis mallas de ballet.

Me tire en el pasto. Mire el cielo. Lo habia arruinado todo…Soy un desastre.

Cerre mis ojos y escuche mi respiración. Siempre hacia esto cuando estaba alterada, escuchar las respiración de uno es lo mejor…Puse una mano en pecho y senti los latidos de mi corazon. Pense en Nagihiko y senti mi corazon latir mas rapido, no se porque, pero escuchar latir mi corazota diferente ritmos me hace bien, creo que me hace sentir mas humana…

Senti una calida mano sobre la mia y alce la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos ambar mirandome atentamente.

-¿Qué escuchamos?

-Nagihiko…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, sola y en esa posición tan comprometedora, así recostada en el piso con los ojos cerrados?-Levanto un ceja y se me escapo una sonrisa.

-Yo…¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Siempre vengo aquí cuando algo me molesta, es mi lugar secreto, y me molesta qeu lo hayas descubierto.

**Nagihiko`s POV**

-Siempre vengo aquí cuando algo me molesta, es mi lugar secreto, y me molesta que lo hayas descubierto- Dije con fingida molestia.

-¿Nagihiko Fujisaki se molesta por cosas? Guau pense que eras perfecto-No pude evitar sonreir ante su discreto sarcasmo.

-Yo perfecto? Así que si me sigues amando depuse de todo-Musite

-N-no es verdad! Aparte no es asunto tuyo si me gustas o no. No te intereso así que ni te molestes- Escupió toda la frase como si le quemara la lengua decir eso.

-Quien dijo que no me interesas?

-Veamos…Humillarme frente todo el colegio dos veces, para mi eso es suficiente prueba que me odias-Esto me molesto

-No te odio-

-Uff que alivio saber que no me odias-.- - De nuevo su sarcasmo.

-Lamento lo de la…humillación…No fue mi intencion, es solo que…

-Olvidalo, ya lo supere- Dijo, pero su cara mostraba lo contrario

-Segura?

-Porque te interesa tanto? Soy la maldita enana que rechazaste!- Eso me molesto mucho

La mire a la cara y le dije

-Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a menospreciarte Rima-

Ella solo me miro con expresión contrariada y se levanto.

-Tu fuiste quien dijo eso en primer lugar asíque no tienes derecho- Agarre su brazo y la atraje hacia mi.

-Lamento lo que dije profundamente, no te menosprecies.

Ella solo se solto de mi brazo y miro hacia otro lado.

Empezo a llorar. No por favor no llores! Odio verte llorar Rima, realmente lo odio, me duele…

-Los siento…-Intente abrazarla pero me rechazo

-Quieres dejarte de tonterias? Primero me humillas como nadie, y luego te disculpas? No eras nada mas que un maldito cretino. A que apuesta estas jugando con el maldito de Tadase? Hacer que Rima te vuela a amar y romperle el corazon de nuevo! Es que es divertido para ti? Disfrutas verme sufrir? Realmente lo disfrutas!-Grito roja por la rabia

Eso me dolio…Duele … yo solo queria agradarle, que no entendía que realmente me pesaba haberla humillado? Era una maldita terca!

Me miro con una expresión cargada de diferentes sentimientos entremezclados que no supe reconocer y se largo a la carrera. La segui sin dudar.

Uff corria rapido…Peo no tanto como yo…

La alcanze y la agarre del brazo. La obligue a darse media vuelta para enfrentarme.

Rodee con mis brazos su cintura la atraje hacia mi y la apreté fuerte. Mi corazon estaba a mil.

Ella no se resistio, solo me miro con interrogación (porque no se sonrojaba?) con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

Mire sus labios, entreabiertos, agitados por correr tanto, y de repente senti el incontrolable deseo de poseerlos. Queria poner mis labios sobre sus apetitosos labios…

Me acerque hacia ella. Rima también se acerco…Podia sentir su calido aliento y me estaba volviendo loco…

Estabamos tan cerca…cerre mis ojos y…


	9. Neko aparicion

Lamento ser tan mala es mi naturalidad...:) Noveno capitulo Waa! que emocionante =(^.^)=

* * *

_Estabamos tan cerca…cerre mis ojos y…_

Rima! Lo lograste! Tienes el protagonico!-Kukai gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras corria hacia nuestra querida pareja…

Rima aparto de un fuerte empujón a Nagihiko, y salio corriendo tras Kukai.

AH SOUMA MALDITO IDIOTA! IDIOTA! ME ARRUINAS EN MOMENTO QUE NO VES!

Rima no…solo dame mas tiempo…veras que yo sere la persona que te hara sonrojar- Nagihiko rio para sus adentros y se marcho.

Rima`s POV

-Rima lo lograste tienes el protagonico- Algo interrumpio mis pensamientos.

Yo? El protagonico? Imposible, es imposible yo…

Empuje a Nagihiko y corri tras Kukai.

Corri hasta el y salte, me atrapo y me empezo a dar vueltas como una niña pequeña…

-Sabia que lo lograrias Rima!

-Oh Kukai! Estas seguro?

-Si, cuando saliste corriendo, Sali detrás de ti pero luego doblaste en una esquina y te perdi…Amu me llamo didicendo que la audiciones habian terminado y habian anunciado que el protagonico le pertenecia a la chica que sin musica puede seguir el ritmo de la coreografia…Esa eres tu Rima-chan! Asiq eu di unas vueltas mas y divise a una pequeña bolita dorada y me dije, esta es , y así nomás te lo dije!

FELICITACIONES

-Grite!

No podia creerlo mi entrenamiento habia dado sus frutos! Aja pequeñas zorras tomen! Rima sera la protagonista! Ustedes solo seran los personajes opacados por mi baile!

Mueran perras! Años diciendome que no llegaria lejos! O-B-S-E-R-V-E-N-

AJAJAJAJ

-Rima-chan deja de reírte tan malévolamente por favor me estas asustando-

-L-lo siento Kukai jaja-Rei un poco avergonzada

-Rima?

-Dime…

-Estabas con Fujisaki?

Mierd…

-Claro que no Kukai, que cosas dices- Le golpee el hombro mientras reia distraídamente y miraba hacia otro lado

-Eres pesima mintiendo, pesima…

-Esta bien por favor no se lo cuentes a las chicas me mataran!

-Pero dime que paso!

-Esta bien- Le conte sobre la noche del baile, y sobre la charla que habia tenido con el y…lo demas.

-Bien entiendo…-Musito

-Sabes una cosa? Fujisaki…no me cae del todo mal, odie lo que te hizo, pero por lo que me cuentas no es un mal tipo…aparte es genial jugando al basketball!

-Kukai…no se que hacer…

-No hagas nada;)

-Sabio Kukai-

-Lo se, soy un dios amame!

-No preferirias que otra rubia te amara?-Levante una ceja y lo mire con un semblante de interrogación

-Rima que cosas dic…no esta bien soy pero que tu mintiendo:P

-Sabes? Utau me asesina pero…le gustas así que…VE POR ELLA!

-En serio?

-Pero por supuesto!

-Bien hare lo que este mi alcanze…-

-ASÍ SE HABLA KUKAI!

-jeje…-rio mirando al piso…

**Time skip:P**

Mmm… si_ x_ es igual_ y_ entonces _x _es igual a…_y_?

Ah! Y de donde salio este cuatro? Por que hay que multiplicarlo?

No entiendo nada! AH MATEMATICA TE ODIO

-Señorita Mashiro, por favor vuelva a sentarse y no grite en mi clase…

-LO SIENTO!-Mi clase estallo en risas

Mire hacia abajo, tragame tierra,…mi plegaria fue escuchada -.-

Cuando fui a sentarme mi silla se movio dejandome desparramada por el piso…

Mi clase se tiraba al piso de la risa y le salian lagrimas…bastardos…

Hice una reverencia y me sente, mientras la clase aplaudia y golpeaba los bancos…

Por que aplauden manga de tarados?

-Mashiro-san mire lo que hizo! Revoluciono a la clase, a direccion!

-Pero yo no hice nada!-Grite en defensa-

-No me levante la voz ni me discuta, solo fuera!

Me levante mire con mi mejor mirada de odio al profesor y Sali con la cabeza alta hacia la direccion.

-Viejo idiota quien se cree que es…Uff …-Iba murmurando incoherencias cuando me di de frente contra alguien. Descubri algo, soy totalmente torpe para ser bailarina -.-

Ikuto me tendio una mano.

* * *

Hasta que mi neko favorito aparecio ^.^ Dejen reviews...

Gracias a :

**Ayma Secret**

**Angelic-bloody-night**

**Naginat**

**Izumi Miyu O.O**

**AkoTsukiiyomi'Love**

**Hitsuyacki**

**Yaku-R**

**Chiibi Neko Kuroi **

Por todos sus reviws:) Me alientan a seguir nos vemos!


	10. Ikuto Iidota

Aqui les traigoo el capitulo perdon por tardar tanto en subirlo estuve con algunos problemas que ya se solucinaron:) Disfruten.

* * *

_Ikuto me tendio una mano._

-Mashiro Rima, mejor amiga de Amu Hinamori, rechazada por Fujisaki, persona favorita de Kirishima-Menciono

Me molesto lo que dijo sobre Nagihiko, no queria que la gente me conociera por eso.

-Ikuto…Ikuto?

Esbozo una leve sonrisa

-Rima, así esta la cosa, si bien recuerdas yo lleve a Amu al baile…

-Sii!-De ahí lo conocia bien, recordaba su nombre pero no de done lo conocia…

-Bien, aunque la haya llevado al baile, no pude evitar ver que Amu no dejaba de observas Tadase, lo cual me molesto consideradamente…

-Ósea que…te gusta Amu? pregunte

-Dah cerebrito que no es obvio -.- aunque se lo diga en la cara no me cree…

-Amu es bastante densa con el tema chicos…

-Como sea, a ti te gusta Fujisaki…

-NO es cierto-Rebati

Me miro de una forma muy suspicaz…

-E-es cierto…-Musite ahora no tan segura…

-Rima?-Levanto su ceja…

-Bueno …pero solo un poco! No se lo digas a nadie…-Murmure derrotada

Rio por lo bajo

-Y decias que Amu es densa…

-Como?

-Nada…bueno volviendo al tema de la propuesta, a ti te interesa Fujisaki…

-Solo un poco-Lo interrumpi

-bueno, solo un poco-Dijo irritado…

-Prosigue- Esto era divertido:)

-Bueno…A ti te interesa Fujisaki, solo un poco, y yo voy tras Amu…

-Si…

-Finjamos una relacion!

Lo mire atonita…Había escuchado bien? Una relacion con Ikuto Tsukyomi?

-Jjajajaja!-Me doblaba de la risa, lo mire esperando ver un semblante divertido en sus ojos, pero solo me encontre con unos ojos frios y serios…

-Oh dios Ikuto es en serio!

-No bromeo en cuanto Amu, debe ser mia-Sonrio de manera maliciosa

Este tipo esta loco…

-No lo se…Aparte Fujisaki no etsa interesado en mi, asique solo le daran celos a Amu…

-Rima, escuchame, vas a ayudarme o no?

Lo pense un largo minuto…Ikuto, lo mire de reojo y me sonrio picadamente, le sonrei…No estaba nada mal, alto ojos zafiros brillante, pelo azul, atletico y todo un playboy. Rima te sacaste la loteria.

Extendi mi mano hacia el con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Es un trato…_novio._

Extendio su gran mano, apretó la mia, me atrajo en su abrazo y me susurro:

-Es un trato…_novia_

Ambos sonreimos. Me solto de su abrazo y agarro mi pequeña mano…

-Eres realmente diminuta…

-Shush…

-Hacia donde te dirijias antes de toparte conmigo?

-Ah carajo!

Estaba sentada en dirección mirando a la secretaria, que me largaba miradas muy poco discretas.

-Rima Mashiro-Escupio con su boca de rojo, mientras se limaba unas uñas que creo eran mas largas que mis propios dedos…

Pase al lado de la oficina de la secretaria, sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda y me dirigi hacia la oficina de la directora.

-Mashiro-san! Que sorpresa verla aquí-Dijo en tono sarcástico.

Creo que se me olvido mencionarles que aunque sea una buena persona y ayude…No significa que sea la mejor estudiante

-Hola Akane- Dije

-Te dije que no usaras mi nombre de pila...-

-Vamos Akane-sensei, ya nos conocemos-

-Bien Rima, por que estas aquí esta vez?

-Digamos que "revolucione" la clase, según el profesor.

-Rima, ¿Qué hiciste?-Murmuro con una voz frustrada…

-Nada! Solo me cai de la silla, y la clase estallo en risa, y empezaron a golpear los bancos y…-Dije en defensa

-Esta bien Rima, esta te la dejo pasar, pero deberas quedarte a limpiar los pizarrones…Solo quedate hasta que el profesor se valla, no hace falta que los limpies-Me guiño un ojo

-Gracias señorita directora-Hice una reverencia y me aleje de aquel cuarto de colores claro, con un olor a menta en el ambiente lleno de plantas, con musica clasica de fondo.

-Bien, señorita Mashiro, que castigo le dieron- Juro que sonrio maliciosamente! Lo sabai me odia -.-

-Debo quedarme hasta terminar de limpiar los pizarrones-

-Oh, perfecto, ahora vuelva a su asiento

Time skip:P

Estaba pensando que fingir una relacion con Ikuto no era la mejor manera de que Amu se pusiera celosa…

Mientras pensaba en esto alguien me agarro de la mano haciendome girar para quedar atrapada en unos estrechos brazos!

-Buenos dias Rima! Sonrei

-Kirishima! Buenos dias, jaja muy efusico tu saludo…

-Es que te extrañe…-Me muero…

-Me entere que te quedaste con el protagonico! Wow Rima realmente eres sorprendente…

-Ei tu, pelirojo, deja a mi novia en paz-Oh oh…Esto no pintaba nada bien …

-Novia?-Pregunto Kirshima con una cara totalmente de confusion…

-Si, es mi novia-Respondio Ikuto guiñandome un ojo, ai dios por favor esto no etsa pasandome! Justo cuando iba a decirle que nuestro plan no funcionaria.

Aparto a Kirishima de mi, y echo mi cuerpo a su hombro, me llevaba como si fuera su hija!

-Adios-Respondio en tono tajante Ikuto, dejando a cierto pelirojo con la boca abierta mas no poder.

-Ikuto bajame! Bajame!-Grite golpeando sus brazos!

-Ay, Rima, eso duele -.- -

-BAJAME!

Siguio mis ordenes.

-Ikuto…-Comenze…

-Rima creo que esto no va funcionar, debe haber otra forma de conseguir a Amu-

Me habia quitado las palabras de la boca. Lo peor? Habi echo una escena frente a Kirshima!

-IKUTO IMBECIL! PARA QUE HICISTE TODA ESA ESCENA DE LA NOVIA, MALDITO IGNORANTE, GATO IDIOTA IDIOTA!

Ikuto se descarrilaba de la risa, paro en seco y me miero picadamente.

-Se que le gustas a Kirshima, queria ponerlo celoso es todo-

-No es cierto, solo somos amigos!

-Densa

-Maldito gato!

-Enana-Deja vu -.-

-Fenomeno!

-Mira quien habla sobre fenómenos!

-Le dire a Amu que le gustas!

-Adelante-Me dijo sonriendo

-Uh! Te odio!

-Yo también te quiero.

-No te soporto! Adios!-Pretendía irme cuando el paro mi salida

-Rima, vas ayudarme con Amu?

-No lo se…

-A Nagihiko le encantar saber que tiene una admiradora mas

-No te atreverías-Respondi mirandolo a los ojos con furia

-Pruebame-Largo su mirada mas desafiante!

-No es justo…

-La vida no es justa…

-Uff esta bien te ayudare…Mmm…La semana que viene tenemos el viaje a Kyoto…Si ahí te dare tu oportunidad.

-Gracias Chibi Devil!

-Ikuto-Gruñe, entre ofendida y divertida…

-Nos vemos.

Ah…Amu…lo que hago por ti…hablando de eso…Tengo practica!

Dios si llego tarde me quitaran el papel!

Corri a toda velocidad hacia el ensayo.

Nagihiko`s POV

Estupido Kirishima…Estupido Tadase…No me habia dado cuenta que Rima era bastante popular con los chicos…Los odios a todos por desear a Rima…

Escuche unos pasos a toda velocidad del otro lado del pasillo.

Fui a ver y encontre una pequeña muñequita que bajaba a toda velocidad la escalera.

Rima…Adonde vas con tanta prisa? Bien sigamosla.

* * *

Proximo Capitulo:**Baila solo para mi**


	11. Baila solo para mi

Lamento la tardanza...Pero pense un buen capitulo para dejarlas a todas con la boca abierta;) Disfruten:

* * *

**Nagihiko`s POV**

Segui a Rima a unas cuadras de distancia hasta llegar a la fachada del teatro donde mi Padre era propietario. Rima entro rapidamente por la puerta trasera. La segui. ¿Qué es esto?. Una carta…? Para Rima…DE KIRISHIMA!

AH MADLITO BASTARDO.

Vamos Nagihiko no pierdas los estribos…

No debes abrirla, no es tuya no te corresponde…Mmm…Rima va a odiarme…pero si no se entera? Bien dejemos el asunto para depues.

Entre por la puerta de atrás del teatro, donde me encontra varios camerinos y una sala de baile con pisos de madera claro y espejos a ambos lados de la pared, un gran foco iluminaba la habitación entera. Rima…donde estaras? Busque en todos los camerino, bueno ahora a probar con las habitaciones contiguas. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8…Ah! Ocho habitaciones de vestuarios, decoraciones, cambiadores, baños…Uff, pense que iba a tardarme maas pero esuche proveniente de una de las ultimas habitaciones una leve musica que retumbaba en el pasillo…

Era musica clasica…El lago de los cisnes… Me adentre en el pasillo para ver mejor lo que sucedia, como la puerta estaba entreabierta, eche un leve vistazo dentro. OH KAMI-SAMA!

Era Rima, y se estaba cambiando…Intente retoceder, pero me choque con los vestidores, haciendo demasiado ruido. Rima se sobresalto. Salio solo vistiendo una malla de baile…demasiado reveladora para mi gusto, pero dios que cuerpo!

-NAGIHIKO?-Ai no, esto no estaba nada bien. Se acerco a mi y me planto una bofetada en la cara!

-QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO PERVERTIDO!

No la escuche del todo, solo miraba sus curvas…Parece que alguien se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y recibi una patada en la entr-entrepierna..ai no puedo respirar…Ai no siento las piernas.

-R-ri-ima-Logre murmurar. ESTO DUELE MUCHO!

-Adios Nagihiko-.-.

Y ahí estaba yo, echado en el piso retorciedome de dolor, pensando si llegare a ser padre…Kami-sama permita que si…

**1 HORA DEPUES:P**

Ya recuperado (un poco) de la patada de Rima, fui a las ultimas butacas del teatro para ver a Rima bailar.

Alli estaba ella…Moviendose como una verdadera muñeca de porcelana, creo que Rima es una muñeca de tamaño real…Cuando bailaba, destellaba esplendor, todo en ella era magnifico…Todavia no lograba entender como habia podido rechazarla.

_Tu y tu estupido orgullo._

Hola conciencia, un gusto escucharte…nuevamente-.-

_Gracias por el sarcasmo …Escuchame Fujisaki, mañana es el juego así que nada de distracciones, entendiste?_

…

_Nagihiko!_

…

_DEJA DE MIRAR A RIMA Y PRESTAME ATENCION!_

Ah…si si lo siento jeje…

_Uff_

De repente deje de escuchar a mi conciencia…Solo podia admirar como Rima bailaba…Me miro …estoy seguro que me miro…El tiempo se detuvo y de repente me econtraba solo en una habitación, sentado, y enfrente mio estaba ella. Bailando…solo para mi…

Un subito estrepito me desperto. Rima se habia resbalado con el piso de madera…

Rima no! Corri hacia ella.

Alli estaba el director de la obra, gritandole que porque era tan inútil, que no podia hacer nada bien…el semblante de mi rubia era de un profundo dolor…Se levanto y dijo:

-De nuevo por favor-

No rima no…Estas herida…¿Qué nadie se da cuenta?

-ALTO-Grite…Ohoh…Di algo…vamos…vamos…

-Rima esta herida, no puede continuar, acaban de ver como se ezguinzo el pie, por favor basta…

-Cierra la boca Nagihiko, esto no es nada, no te entrometas conmigo, hazme el favor de irte si vas a armar tanto alboroto, estoy en un ensayo e intento poner lo mejor de mi, este pequeño incidente no hizo nada a mi pie, Nagihiko, ahora vete no te necesito aquí-La diminuta Mashiro cargaba una mirada de entre odio y suplica contra mi…

-Pero Rima tu…

-Basta no necesito tus malditos pretextos! VETE!-Estaba aguantándose el dolor y el director solo me miaraba con satisfacción, una repugnante satisfacción.

Me aleje de alli. No soportaba ver como Rima se lastimaba, eche una ultima mirada y vi como se tragaba las lagrimas del dolor y bailaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Espere fuera del teatro hasta que saliera. Debia hablar con ella

**Rima`s POV**

¿Por qué? Por que Nagihiko se preocupaba por mi…?¿Por que? No me interesaba en nada su compasión…Mi pie me dolia mucho, sentia un ardor dentro de este, creo al resbalar se me cortaron los ligamentos, pero esto no iba impedirme bailar…no podia…me esforze mucho para este papel…¿por que a mi? Empeze a llorar desconsoladamente, solo me gustaria retroceder el tiempo y no haberme resbalado…

Me encamine hacia la salida del teatro…No queria ir al medico, solo diria que haga reposo que si bailo me rompere el pie y nunca podre bailar bien…El sol del dia me azoto la cara, una azotada agradable dentro de tantas…Me sente en el piso, recostada contra la pared, mirando el suelo…¿Qué iba a hacer? Bailar lo era todo para mi…

-Rima, deberias ir al medico-Mi corazon empezó a latir demasiado rapido…

-Nagihiko…Te dije que no te entrometas- Luche con todas mis fuerzas para no sonreir…

-Vamos, no seas terca, ven-Me tendio su mano- Levantate, yo te acompaño…

Mire al suelo y sonrei, el estaba preocupado por mi, no queria que me viera sonreir no queria que pensara…

_Que lo sigues amando_

Shush, no te metas en mi mente…

_Soy tu mente._

Basta, fuera, sush!

Conciencia siempre metiendose donde no la llaman…

Segui mirando al suelo, solo queria que se fuera, así podria llorar tranquila…

De repente empeze a levitar…¿QUE ES ESTO? Hasta donde se no hago esas cosas.

Descubri a Nagihiko cargandome en su espalda y sonriéndome, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba…

-No me interesa si me odias por esto, pero para mi tu salud esta primero Rima-

Solo hundí mi cabeza en su espalda y no dije nada, porque no sabia que decir.

Su espalda era ancha y comoda, y olia de maravilla…a Paco Rabbane (No me pertenece:P)

-Lamento si…

-Que sucede?

-Lamento si soy pesada…

Se rio.

-Rima podria llevarte todo el dia en mi espalda y no notaria la diferencia de llevarte o no…Bueno si la notaria, porque no estas tu en mi espalda.

-Hmpf-Murmure

Mi corazon latia a mil, si no me estuviera llevando, las piernas me temblarian.

-Llegamos.

Me bajo con cuidado, y me ayude a pararme. Intento ayudarme a caminar, pero le hice saber de una forma sutil que no necesitaba su brazo en mi cintura-.-

-No necesitabas golpearme así, solo queria ayudar-Dijo mientras se refregaba la mejilla golpeada

-Solo eres un pervertido-

Entramos a la sala y una enfermera de pelo corto y rojo nos dijo que esperáramos, que el medico vendria en cualquier momento.

Las chicas de la sala de espera devoraban a Nagihiko con la vista -.- Perras…

Aparte el me habia traido a MÍ, ósea estamos juntos en esto no miren…Nagihiko parecia no darse cuneta de lo que pasaba, mientras empezaba a largar miradas asesinas a las chicas que miraban a Fujisaki el me pregunto:

-¿Que tanto haces Rima?-siguio la direccion de mi vista. Miro a las chicas que lo observaban descaradamente y les sonrio

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritaron todas.

-Celosa Rima?

-Ni en tus sueños Fujisaki

-A mi me parecen celos

-Pues no lo son

-Mentirosa

-Cierra la boca, no soy ninguna mentirosa.

-Lo que digas-Me sonrío divertido. Uff lo odiaba.

Me puse a ojear una revista de moda, cuando escuche una voz.

-Rima?

-Tadase?

¿Qué carajo hacia Tadase aquí?

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por que estas en el medico? ¿Mi amigo te hizo algo?

-Cierra la boca Hotori.

-Rima,¿te encuentras bien?

-Si-Respondi friamente, este era el chico que a Amu le gustaba, debia llamarla y decirle que me habia tropezado que estaba en el hospital que viniera. Mi celular…¿Donde estaba? NO se me debio caer en el coelgio mientras corria por llegar…

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-Se sento al lado mio

-No es de tu incumbencia Tadase, ¿porque estas tu aquí?

-Nagihiko, no seas así, solo estoy preocupado por Rima. Vine a buscar unos resultados de sangre.

-Entonces Rima…¿Por qué estas aquí?-Se volvio hacia mi

-Me tropeze y me duele la pierna

-Uff que feo, dejame echar un vistazo-¿Qué pretendia hacer? Mire a Nagihiko y lo vi apretar los dientes.

Estire la pierna hacia el.

-Cuidado con lo que vayas hacer-Le adverti

El solo se rio

-Rima, no te preocupes no soy ninguna pervertido…

Acerco su mano a mi pierna y me arremango un poco el pantalón me saco la zapatilla y la media, tomo mi pie entre sus manos y empeze a moverlo despacito.

-Duele-Afirme

-Lo siento-

Su mano empezó a subir un poco mas arriba.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?-

-Estoy fijándome que el dolor solo esta en tu pie y no en la extensión de tu pierna-

Nagihiko golpeo la mano de Tadase.

-Tu no eres un doctor no tienes porque tocar así a Rima-

El panorama no pintaba nada bonito

-Mashiro Rima

Uff gracias al cielo!

-Ven, vamos Nagihiko el doctor me esta llamando.

-Adios Tadase nos vemos-

-Cuidate Rima

Arrastre a Nagihiko al consultorio

**Tiempo saltado..o.O**

-No puedo creer que el medico me dijiera que no podria bailar al menos dos semanas-

-Rima, creo que sera la mejor, haz reposo y así sanaras mas rapido

-Pero…-La voz se me quebro- No puedo dejar de bailar, por favor entiende, que pasaría si tu te quebraras el brazo y no pudieras jugar al Basketbaal?

-Eso es diferente Rima…-

-Maldita sea como puede ser diferente, bailar es lo que amo por sobre todo, años esforzandome para obtener el maldito papel y no va que casi me rompo la pierna, soy una idiota

Nagihiko me abrazo fuertemente

-Rima calma, me duele que no puedas bailar, ¿sabes por que? Porque cuando bailas puedo verte sonreir como nunca, disfruto de tu danza Rima y me duele que no puedas bailar. ¿Pero sabes que? Hagamos un trato, cuando te recuperes tu vas a bailar solo para mi, y yo te dedicare un juego entero de Basketball…Te gusta?

Oh diosss llevame ahora NO NO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO.

-Esta bien-Sonreí, cada vez que miraba a Nagihiko no podia evitar enamorarme una y otra vez del el.

Me apreto mas fuerte contra el…Le devolvi el abrazo. Podia escuchar el latido de su corazon, latia rapido, casi tanto como el mio…

-Rima! Me separe rapido de el, lo cual creo que lo molesto un poco

-Tadase?- Divise una cabeza rubia que caminaba en direccion hacia nosotros. Dios que maldita garrapata! No puedo creer que a Amu le guste.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora Rima?

-Mejor gracias

-¿Sabes que? Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

Eh? ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mi?

Rodeo mi cintura y se acerco hacia mi. Estaba sudando, que plneaba ahora?

-Cierra los ojos Rima

-Tadase basta!-Pude divisar a Nagihiko tirando del brazo de Tadase para que me suelte. Y me solto, pero no sin antes plantarme un beso en la boca.

* * *

Si les gusta mi historia no sean vagos y dejen reviews por favor!

Adelanto proximo capitulo:

_-Solo fue una apuesta, siempre lo hacemos entre nostros..._

_-Rima por favor escuchame!_

_-Rima, en serio sales con Ikuto?_

_-QUE? Rima es cierto...?_

_-Amu yo..._

_-Nagihiko por favor solo...  
_


	12. Sentimientos encontrados

Mi capitulo 12 Wii:) Por favor no dejen de mandarme Reviws, como no recibi tantos reviws me senti, no se como que debia mejorar mis capitulos asi...Bueno Disfruten:)

* * *

_-Tadase basta!-Pude divisar a Nagihiko tirando del brazo de Tadase para que me suelte. Y me solto, pero no sin antes plantarme un beso en la boca_

**Rima`s****POV**

Senti unos labios acoplarse a los mios, pero no eran los labios que queria sentir… Me separe bruscamente de Tadagay, y lo mire desorbitada a los ojos. Para que me habia besado? Apuesto lo que sea que habia hecho una apuesta con Nagihiko…Lo sabia, el que lograra besarme primero gana…Ah maldito Fujisaki! Por una vez, realmente pense que habia cambiado…

Me gire a Tadase y atine a pegarle duro en la cara, pero un puño mucho mas grande que el mio lo golpeo primero, dándole de lleno en la nariz, la cual hizo un crepitar realmente espantoso. Mire en direccion del puño. Nagihiko habia golpeado a su mejor amigo porque me habia besado. No entiendo nada…No era una apuesta?

-Maldito Tadase, te consideras mi amigo…-Mascullo en voz baja apretando los dientes.

-Rima! Estas bien? – Se volvio hacia mi

-Eh? Si, si eso creo…-Que?

-Maldito Tadase, como se atreve…

-Nagihiko… ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Porque Tadase me beso? ¿Por la apuesta verdad? Pero entonces…¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-Rima, ¿De que rayos estas hablando?

-De la apuesta Nagihiko…

-¿Qué apuesta?-Como podia fingir así…Pero realmente parecía perdido

-Apostaste con Tadase quien me besaba primero, verdad? Así me volvías a romper el corazon…-Dije con un tono calmo para disimular que la voz se me estaba por romper.

-Rima ¿De veras crees que te apostaria así? Rima, nunca te apostaria como si fueras…no se, mercancia. Si voy a besarte va ser porque realmente me dejas hacerlo…No por una estupida apuesta.

O sea que Nagihiko no me aposto? Dijo que me besaria…DIJO QUE ME BESARIA. OH POR DIOS ME VOY A MORIR OH DIOS NO NO NO! AHHHHHHHHH

AH NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI QUIERE BESARME!

-Rima…Estas bien? Deja de teblar por favor me estas asustando…Rima…Estas roja?- Se que escuche un tono de satisfacción en su voz.

¿Roja? ¿Dijo que estaba roja? Imposible!...No nunca me sonrojo….

-No es cierto!

-Rima! Estas roja! Hice sonrojar a Mashiro Rima! Soy tan feliz…Pero porque fue algo que dije? Es acaso lo del be...

-Nagihiko porque Tadase me beso?-Lo corte no queria que terminara su frase, era demasiado vergonzoso sonrojarme frente a el.

Se puso carmesí. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Esto…Porque…Como el sabe que…Tu… Rima tu me…

-Rima!

**Nagihiko`s POV**

-Esto porque…-Ah porque tuvo que preguntarme eso? – Como el sabe que…Tu…-Balbuce, bien llego la hora de decirle…-Rima tu me…

-Rima- Ah no es cierto! Porque me interrumpen en el medio de mi confesion?

-Kukai-Ah rima le brillaron los ojos…No me digas que a Rima le gusta…

-Rima estas bien? Te vi en el hospital hace rato cuando estaba por llevar a Utau al hospital…¿Estas bien? Por favor dime que estas bien…

Rima salto hacia a el y lo abrazo…

-Si, no te preocupes Kukai…Utau? Que le sucedió? Yo me tropeze y Nagihiko me trajo al hospital, no es nada serio…

Miente…¿Por qué le miente? No podra bailar…

-Utau solo tenia un poco de fiebre así que la traje al hospital, estaba en su casa así que…

-¿Estabas con Utau?- Dijo Rima casi gritando…Acaso estaba ¿Celosa?

-Emm- Souma se puso rojo- Si es que me pidio ayuda con una tarea y yo…

-Dejalo ahí, ya entendi- Rima le guiño un ojo. ¿No era que estaba celosa?

-Ah…PORQUE ESTA TADASE EN EL PISO CON LA NARIZ ENSANGRNTADA?

Eh desde cuando…? Ah si…Tadase…idiota como se atrevio a besar a Rima antes que yo?

-Tadase me beso…-Dijo Rima indiferente

-QUE QUE?

-Si, peor no se porque...Nagihiko iba a decrime porque…Porque era Nagi?

Oh oh…No podia decirle a Rima que me gustaba enfrente de su mejor amigo, quien de seguro me odiaba por haberla rechazado…

-Es que…Solo fue una apuesta , siempre lo hacemos entre nosotros…-Que diablos acabo de decir? Ahora seguro que me odiaba mas -.-

Mire a Rima, se veia…desorientada…No la culpo. Sonrio? Porque?

No vi venir un gran puño que impacto contra mi cara.

Todo se puso negro.

Desperte en una cama…No era mia…Auch me dolia la cara…

-Buenos dias dormilon…-Rima estaba sentada a mi lado

-Donde estoy?

-En mi casa- Sonrio. Estaba en la casa de Rima. Guau…No tengo mas palabras. Pero…

-Kukai te golpeo en la cara después de decir lo que dijiste. Le explique que no era eso lo que querias decir. Ya que me aclaraste que no podia ser así, entiendo porque lo hiciste…No querias decirle que te gusto verdad?

Como…Rima miro por la ventana.

-Oh eso era lo que crei, peor luego pense mejor y dije, eso es imposible. Dijiste lo que dijiste porque no ibas a decirle a el lo mismo que me dijiste a mi no? Depues de todo fuiste tu quien me rechazo…

-Rima, lo siento tan…

-Esta bien, la verdad no te culpo. Si un chico que no me gusta se me declarase también lo habria rechazado…

-Rima, por favor escuchame! Tu si me…

-Nagihiko por favor solo…Descansa. Ire por algo de te.

**Rima`s Pov**

Si le gustaba a Nagihko. Eso era seguro. Pero…se que suena egoista pero el no me amaba, así que esperaria, bah tal vez nunca caiga por mi, por eso no queria escucharlo decir lo que tenia que decirme.

_You must be blind if you can't see me you'll miss me till the day you die._

Mi celular sono. Mire el indentificador.

Era Amu.

-Hola?

-Rima en serio sales con Ikuto?-Escuhe su grito desde el otro lado del celular. Auch!

-Que? Rima es cierto?- Que bien Utau también estaba ahí…Mejor así podria explicarselos a las dos.

-Amu yo…No es cierto.

-Pero Kirshima me dijo…

-Amu, escucha, me encontre con Ikuto en el coelgio e hicimos algo así como…un noviazgo fingido.

-POR QUE RIMA? PARA DARLES CELOS A NAGII…

-NO, MALDITA SEA AMU NO ME INTERRUMPAS Y ESCUCHAME.

-Lo sien-

-SHUS. Amu, tu le gustas a Ikuto, y si, así es, aunque no le creas a el, creeme a mi, El me lo dijo, me ofreci ayudarlo, dandote celos, pero sabia que no funcionaria, así que fue por muy corto tiempo, pero en ese corto tiempo, Kirishima nos encontró y no tuve tiempo de decirle que era de mentira.

-AHHHHHHH- Dios mis amigas son tan…ellas.

-Así que en serio en serio le gusto a Ikuto…- Amu en serio serio, que tan densa puedes ser?

-SI AMU SI!

-Esto creo que le dare una oportunidad…es muy lindo y atletico y…

-Amu te estas poniendo toda roja!

-Utau callate!

-Jaja si es cierto, Amu esta todo roja por hablar de Ikuto. PERVERTIDA!

-Mejor no hablemos de Kukai Utau…

-Amu, perra! Cierra tu boca

-Quien esta roja ahora.

Corte. Me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

Bien, ire a buscar algo de te para Nagihiko.

Sonrei para mis adentro, hace un timepo atrás habria muerto de una ataque de fangirl, al tener en mi cama a Nagihiko Fujisaki.

No importa como, debia volver a mis practicas de ballet sin que se entere, Después de todo no tendria todo el tiempo que quisiera para practicar, dentro de dos dias es el campamento OBLIGATORIO -.- A Kyoto, si bien son un par de dias nomás, bah solo dos, esos dos dias son ensayos generales, por lo tanto tendre que esforzarme mas. Lo siento Nagihko, no podre cumplir mi promesa, no me dediques un partido de basketball, ya que no pondre mi pie en reposo. Aunque…No hace falta que el se entere…

-Nagihiko te sientes mejor?- Dije entrando con una taza de te verde a mi habitación.

-Si gracias Rima…- Estaba rojo, sonrei.

-Gracias por todas las molestias que te estas tomando por mi…

Deje la taza de te en mi mesa de luz y puse un dedo en su boca, para hacerlo callar. Mi corazon se acelero.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Después de todo te preocupaste por mi y me llevaste al hospital…- Retiro gentilmente mi dedo de su boca y me acerco a el, haciendome recostar en la cama con el.

**Normal POV**

Nagihiko acerco a Rima, haciendo que esta se recostara en la cama con el. La abrazo fuerte y le acaricio el cabello.

-Rima eres asombrosa.

La pequeña blonda no puso ninguna resistencia las caricias de Nagihiko.

Ella lo abrazo por el torso atrayéndole mas a ella. A Nagihiko se le acelero el corazon de tal manera que Rima era capaz de escucharlo…

-Amo el latido de tu corazon.-Murmuro Rima, quien apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho llenadose de la melodia que provenia del corazon de el pelimorado. Ella se dio cuenta que nunca habia dejado de amar de al capitan de basketball.

Rima se levanto de la cama.

-Debo ir al teatro a avisar que no podre bailar esta semana, tu quedate aquí, no te preocupes por mis padres, estan en un viaje, porque quieren reconstruir su matrimonio. Así que desacansa lo que quieras volveré tarde. Adios.

Y con esto ultimo beso la mejilla de Nagihiko.

Y así es como Nagihiko se dio cuenta que el estaba por decirle las palabras equivocadas a Rima, no era "me gustas" lo que queria decirle. Porque Nagihiko sentia por ella algo mas fuerte que eso.

* * *

Sooy taaaaan mala que las dejo asi, tengo semana de purebas asique vere si puedo actualizar si?

POR FAVOR REVIWS (o me tardare mas en actualizar ^.^)


	13. Esta vez no habra errores

Mi capitulo numero 13 wii ^.^, Si bien es corto se uqe lo amaran, porque? Solo leanlo y veran;)

Shugo chara no me pertence

* * *

**Rima`s Pov**

Me dirigí hacia el teatro, el pie me seguia doliendo solo un poco…Basta Rima, el dolor no existe es producto de tu imaginación…Así como el amor…Susurro una voz dentro de mi.

Mire hacia arriba y suspire, en verdad el amor no existe…

Entre por la puerta principal, y me dirigi al escenario. Creo que vi al director… ¿Es ese de alla? Si es ese.

Cautelosamente me acerque al director.

-Señor director, vengo a disculparme por la actitud de mi amigo, y estoy dispuesta a seguir con la obra, no se preocupe por mi pie, ya esta mejor.

-Rima, bien, disculpas aceptadas ve a cambiarte. Sales en 5 al escenario ,vamos que tenemos mucho trabajo.

Corrí rápidamente a uno de los cambiadores y me vesti con mis mallas de ballet.

Espere que la musica me inundara la cabeza…Y Sali al escenario…

A cada paso que daba el pie me quemaba por dentro, solo lo ignore…

Tuve práctica desde las cuatro hasta las siete. Cuando termine de bailar y el pie me dolia como las mil maravillas.

Debia bañarme, estaba toda sudada y Nagihiko no debia saber que habia practicado.

Me encamine hacia casa. En el trayecto me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué Nagihiko se preocupaba tanto por mi? Esta bien, admito que gusta de mi, pero se que solo un poco…Así que es casi como que no lo hiciera… ¿Porque a pesar de todo lo que me hizo me importa tanto su salud?

Porque lo sigo amando.

Uff Amu no debia enterarse, y menos que menos Utau.

Bien, casa ahí voy. Entre por la puerta muy cautelosamente intentando no hacer ningun ruido. Bien, primer paso listo. Siguiente paso el baño. Ah malditas escaleras callense! ¿Porque rechinan tanto?

Si! Baño localizado…Alli vamos…Corri rapidamente hacia el baño y cerre la puerta.

Eres genial Rima!

Abri el agua caliente, me desvesti y me meti a la ducha.

Oh agua caliente eres milagrosa! Mis musculos se estaban empezando a relajar…

Creo que me quedare un poco mas de tiempo…

Que mal que lo bueno nunca dure-.-

Sali de la ducha y envolví en un tallón un poco corto de color amarillo.

Cuando abir la puerte del baño me encontre con un par de ojos ambar mirandome descaradamente.

-KYAAAAAA-NAGIHIKO MALDITO PERVERTIDO-Y con esto ultimo le lance una piña directo a la cara.

Pero su brazo fue mas rapido esta vez y lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Rima lo siento! No sabia que eras tu! No quize espiarte de veras, y creo que deberias dejar ese habito de golpearme tan seguido…-

-¿Te asuste?

-Solo un poco, escuche unos ruidos y queria saber quien se habia metido a la casa, veo que la luz del baño esta prendida y me acerco a ver para encontrarme contigo -.-

-Jeje, perdon si te desperte-Seguia sosteniendo mi brazo

-No te preocupes-Me sonrio

-Esto…Puedes soltarme? Quiero cambiarme.

Se puso carmesí y me solto.

-Lo siento…Ve a cambiarte estare abajo.

Corri rapido a mi habitación y me vesti con una remera roja que decia "Callate"

Y un par de jeans desgastados, me recogi el pelo en una coleta alta y baje.

Nagihiko estaba mirando un partido de basketball, cuando me escucho bajar se dio vuelta hacia mi y me miro con ojos de reproche.

Que?

Se levanto del sillon y en sus manos tenia mi bolso de ballet…AH MIER…

-Rima me harias el favor de explicarme que es esto?

-Es mi bolso de baile-Respondi como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso

-Esto…

-Rima! Me prometiste que no bailarias! Es que acaso eres una masoquista que te gusta lastimarte?-Me grito

-No me grites Nagihiko! Hago lo que quiero! Y que si me hago daño bailando? Podria romperme todos los huesos y así igual seguiria intentando bailar!

Nagihiko se acerco a mi y me agarro del brazo

-Podrías por favor intentar cuidar de tu cuerpo! No quiero que lastimes a la persona que mas aprecio!

¿WHAT?

-Como dijiste?

-Rima, esuchame no quiero que te hagas daño! Tu eres la persona que mas aprecio! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

¿Era esto un sueño?

-Nagihiko…-Logre susurar.

Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia el.

-Esta vez no habrá errores ni distracciones-

Y me beso.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le devolvi el beso. Lamio mi labio inferior e inconscientemente abri mi boca dejando que su lengua juegue con la mia.

Me apretó mas hacia el, mientras nuestros labios seguían besándose.

Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Rima, Te amo.

* * *

Reviews;)


	14. ¿Una cita Doble?

Bien, para disculparme de lo corto de mi capitulo anterior, les traje este, el mas largo que he escrito, asi que disfrutenlo;)

Shugo Cahra no me pertnece, solo este fanfic:)

* * *

**Nagihiko`s Pov**

Rima se estaba tardando demasiado…Es una chica Nagihiko, ellas se toman su tiempo…Claro si …Pero se tomo bastante tiempo. ¿Estara Bien? Mejor voy a ir a echar un vistazo…Ei ahí ustedes no es de pervertido que voy -.- Solo estoy preocupado.

Apague el televisor y me levante de un sillon color verde y mullido. Era una casa esplendida, cocina enorme, un hermoso comedor y un living muy comodo, pero le hace falta algo…Calidez…Si eso era los padres de Rima, estaban separados es por eso que a pesar de lo hermosa que es la casa con sus tibios colores tierra, se sentia fria e insulsa.

Me dirigi hacia la escalera de madera. Subi escalón por escalón calmadamente, divise el pasillo. Ultima puerta a la izquierda, esa era la habitación de Rima.

Vi que la luz de su habitación estaba prendida, pero no escuche ningún sonido proveniente de su recamara. Me asuste un poco y me acerque a la puerta.

-Rima?-La llame mientras tocaba con delicadeza la puerta de caoba.

Toque un poco mas fuerte

-Rima?, Lamento si te interrumpo…¿Rima?-No hubo respuesta.

Abri la puerta casi de un golpe.

Rima estaba dormida. Estaba dormida en el piso sobre el toallon.

Vestia solo un remera holgada y…Nada mas, solo su ropa interior. Me sonroje violentamente.

La mire por un rato dormir, su expresión me daba paz, creo que era un buen sueño ya que estaba sonriendo. Amaba la sonrisa de Rima, no es que sonriera mucho, pero cuando lo hace es... muy calido, su sonrisa, a pesar de todos sus problemas seguia siendo calida, brillante y hermosa. Eso era genial, no se habia vuelto insulsa y fria como la casa.

La tome entre mis brazos y la meti en su cama.

Su piel estaba tibia y humeda, por la ducha que habia tomado. Olia de maravillas. Aspire el aroma de su piel y lo grabe en mi mente.

Era tan liviana, casi como un juguete. _Mi juguete._

Cuando la deposite en la cama ella no solto mi cuello.

Lo abraze con fuerza. Menos mas que estaba despierta o habria visto lo rojo que estaba.

Decidi quedarme un rato con ella en la cama solo un rato. Pero fuera de las sabanas, porque no soy un maldito pervertido como Ikuto.

Me acoste y la obvserve, no podia dejar de mirarla. Temia que si pestañaba iba a despertar de este maravilloso sueño.

Peine su largo cabello con mis dedos. Era tan sedoso.

Ella sonrio.

-Nagihiko yo también te amo-Susurro en sueños.

Mi corazon bombeaba violentamente dentro de mi pecho.

Ella me amaba, no habia dejado de amarme.

Eso era un alivio, por lo menos no le gusta Kirshima.

Senti que queria volver a escucharla decir eso. Pero queria que estuviera consciente, consciente de que la escuchaba y que el sentimiento era reciproco.

Una idea me asalto la mente. Ella estaba soñando conmigo…Wow.

¿Qué estara soñando?

Mire sus labios y se veian tan…_suculentos…_Expiraba calmadamente. Sus labios entreabiertos eran casi una invitacion a entrar ._Casi._ Porque ella estaba dormida. Y si la besaba mientras dormia, iba a quedar como un pervertido. La verdad? No me importaba mucho…

Pero…Cuando la besara queria que ella me viera directamente a los ojos, queria que ella viera reflejado en mi semblante cuando la amaba.

Me habia enamorado de Mashiro Rima.

La chica mas problemática de la academia. Detrás de su apariencia de chica buena y pequeña, se hallaba una chica a la cual le encantaba traer problemas.

Aunque ella era muy buena persona, con sus amigos claro esta. Ignoraba demasiado a las personas que no le interesaban. No era muy buena alumna, pero bailaba como ninguna.

Creo que debería dejar el colegio y seguir estudiando danza. Tiene un gran futuro.

Mire hacia su pierna. Debajo de la sabana parecia que nada le hubiera pasado. Pero las cosas no eran así lamentablemente.

Ella iba dejar de bailar por un tiempo, para que su pierna se mejorara.

Una lastima, en mi opinión.

Maldicion, sus labios seguían entreabiertos. No puedo evitarlo.

Sus finos labios de un brillante color rosa.

No mires, no mires …

Vamos hombre un poco de autocontrol!

Okey, no tengo mucho autocontrol. Estoy con la chica de mis sueños, en su cama, ella durmiendo yo despierto. Ella media vestida, y yo mirando hipnotizado su labios, escuchando el sonido de su respiración.

La abraze muy fuerte por la cintura.

Si no podia besarla, me conformaba con abrazarla.

No queria soltarla. Su pequeña figura se amoldaba perfectamente entre mis brazos. Como si hubiera nacido solo para estar entre ellos.

Segui mirando sus labios.

Por su boca se escapaban suspiros.

La senti moverse bajo mis brazos. Queria estar así con ella para siempre. Ella durmiendo entre mis brazos, y yo llenándome de su armonioso aroma.

No recuerdo bien cuando, pero cerre mis ojos, solo para descansar.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la suya.

Me dormi con una imagen mental de Rima bailando y sonriendo para mi.

**Rima`s Pov**

Había sido solo un sueño? O el beso habia sido real?

No lo sabia.

Solo sabia que me desperté por la mañana envuelta en un par de fuertes brazos.

Senti algo de peso sobre mi cabeza, y me gire hacia arriba para encontrarme con un muchacho de cabellos largos y color purpura brillante.

¿Nagihiko? ¿Qué hacia el en…?

Estaba durmiendo conmigo!

Grite y lo rodee fuera de la cama.

Me sonroje violentamente, mi cara me ardia, seguro de lo roja que estaba.

Su cuerpo cayo al piso como un saco de arena.

PUM

-Auch!-Gimio Nagihiko

No dije nada. Solo lo obvserve en el piso, mientras se despertaba y desperezaba.

Miro para todos lados, hasta toparse con mis ojos. Sonrio.

-Buenos dias Rima-

-Nagihiko! ¿Por que carajo estabas durmiendo conmigo en mi cama? TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

-Oh…Creo que me quede dormido…-Se detuvo un momento, para frotarse donde se habia golpeado contra el suelo.

-Estabas tardando mucho, así que me preocupe y subi a ver que sucedia…

-Claro total yo me estaba cambiando-Lo interrumpi.

-Rima, nunca irrumpiría en tu pieza, así porque si, golpee la puerta un par de veces y como no respondias entre a ver que habia pasado. Y ahí estabs tu, muy tranquila durmiendo en el piso sobre tu toallon…-Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas-Media vestida, así que te deposite en la cama.

Pero como no soltabas mi cuello me recoste un rato a tu lado, por sobre las sabanas claro.

Media vestida? ¿Qué significa eso? Mire por debajo de las sabanas, y solo llevaba puesta mi ropa interior y mi camiseta de "No molestes" puesta.

Me cubri bajo la sabana para que no viera mi sonrojo.

Dios este chico hizo sonrojarme, mas veces que en toda mi vida.

Espera…¿Qué no solte su cuello? ¿Qué me habia quedado dormida?

OH KAMI-SAMA MATAME!

Había soñado con Nagihiko, claro nunca lo admitiria -.- Lo que sucede es que tengo una maldita costumbre de hablar en sueños…¿Habré hablado dormida? ¿Habre dicho algo…comprometedor?

Oh por favor espero que no!

-Rima, ¿saldrias de debajo de las sabanas por favor?

-No-Musite

-Rima, por favor…De que te avergüenzas? Tienes una figura estupenda-Podia escuchar su sonrisa-.-

-Callate pervertido.

-Vamos, Rima, tu eras la que no me soltaba…

-Es-eso es porque estaba dormida, no era consicente de mis actos.

-Oh ¿en serio?-Pregunto

-Si-

-Entonces dime…¿Por qué soñabas conmigo?

¿QUE?

-N-n-no es cierto!

-Rima, hablas en sueños…

Maldicion! ¿Qué rayos habre dicho?

-Nagihiko…-Musite

-Dime Rima- Respondio con su voz melodiosa y calma.

-¿Qué dije en sueños?

-Oh …en serio quieres saber?-No me gustaba para nada su tono de voz…

¿Quiero saber? No, creo que no…

-Si-¿? Quien dijo eso?

_Hola hola Rima!_

Ah conciencia! No sabia que podias hablar por mí…

_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi._

Shush.

Estupida conciencia -.-

-No te lo dire-Murmuro muy tranquilo.

Sali de debajo de las sabanas para enfrentarlo

-Miren quien decidio aparecer-

-¿Y porque no?-Le dije ignorando su comentario y mirando de lleno en sus ojos ambarinos.

-Porque es algo que dijiste sin estar consciente de que estaba alli…Por lo tanto para mi no vale que lo hayas dicho.

Eso no tenia sentido. Nada de sentido.

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-Lo tiene para mi-

-No es justo, son mis palabras quiero saber que te dije-

-Creo que…No, no te lo dire. Quiero que lo repitas cuando sea oportuno el momento-

Eso tampoco tiene sentido.

-Nagihiko, eso no tiene nada de sentido! Nada-Le dije casi gritando

-Rima, no me interesa si tiene sentido para ti o no.

Me senti ligeramente ofendida por sus palabras.

Y recorde como iba vestida.

Parece que Nagihiko hizo la misma observación que yo, ya que se sonrojo.

-Nagihiko?

-Ya me voy-

-Buen chico-

Observe como se marchaba de mi habitación, y trabe mi puerta. Por si acaso de le ocurria venir a ver de nuevo si algo me pasaba.

Ahora si, conciente de la realidad me vesti, con unos jeans gastados y una remera ajustada roja y negra.

Me puse mis zapatillas favoritas negras y me deje el pelo suelto, pero me coloque una bincha roja, a juego con mi atuendo.

Me puse un toque de perfume y baje las escaleras.

Un subito olor a huevos y tocino inundo el ambiente, haciendo que mi estomago se revuelva de hambre.

En la noche no habia comido nada, tras un largo entrenamiento, mis tripas rugian.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Nagihiko se habia cambiado la ropa, por unos jeans holgados y una remera negra, con una pelota de basketball atrás. Y el numero nueve adelante, escrito en letras naranjas.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Esa fue la pregunta mas idiota que has hecho en tu vida, claro que si! Me estoy muriendo de hambre-

Me sente en la mesa.

-No piensas ayudarme?-Levanto su ceja de forma interrogativa.

-Emm…no lo creo-

Me dedique a mirar sus gestos. Se movia de una forma muy agraciada. Puso dos tazas de te en la mesa, y deposito enfrente mio un plato con un huevo, tocino y dos tostadas.

Lo mire y le sonrei.

-¿Podrias dejar de mirame? Me haces sentir nervioso

-Oh, te hago sentir cosas en la panza Nagihiko? Que confesion mas indirecta.

-Y que si es así?-Rebatio Sonriendo.

Ah, no esperaba esa respuesta. Buena jugada tengo que admitirlo, en mi mente claro.

-Cierra la boca y come, o llegaremos tarde al colegio…-Dije inventando una excusa para cambiar de tema.

-Rima, es sabado no hay clases-

Oh momento de rubia Rima.

-En ese caso salgamos.

-¿Una cita?-Pregunto el.

-Eh?, no al parque o alg…-Iba a terminar de decir mi frase pero el súbito ruido proveniente de mi telefono me interrumpio.

Mire el identificador, era un numero que no conocia.

-Hola.?-Pregunte.

-Rima! Como estas?

-Y habla…?-

-Oh, claro supuse que no tendrias mi numero, habla Kirishima.

-Kirshima! Buenos dias, ¿necesitas algo?-Luego recorde la escena con Ikuto-Kirshima no salgo con Ikuto yo…

-Esat bien Rima, Utau me explico, la verdad me senti muy celoso de Ikuto-Ignore ese comentario

-¿Qué querias?

-Bueno, ya que es sabado y el dia esta de lo mas lindo…Pense que te gustaria salir al parque a tomar un helado, o tal vez al cine-

Mire a Nagihiko, este me hacia un gesto con las manos para que le cortara ya.

Sonrei divertida frente a sus celos.

-Lo siento, ya tengo planes…

-Ah, esta bien, como Amu dijo que estaria bien ir en una cita doble…

¿Cita doble?

-¿Qué cita doble?-Pregunte

-Amu nos invito a ti y a mi a una cita doble, con Ikuto, al cine o a cenar, pero esta bien veo que no puedes…-

-Espera, ahora no puedo, pero mas a la tarde creo que estoy libre…-¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

-Eso es estupendo-Podia escuchar la alegria de su voz.

-Bien nos vemos-

-Pasare por ti a las siete, hasta entonces-

Amu…¿En que rayos estas pensando?

Pero si Amu lo organizo por algo sera, o eso quiero creer.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Escuchaba el celo en su voz.

-Ire …enunacitadobleconKirshima

-Rima, por favor habla mas despacio…

-Ire, en una cita doble con Kirshima.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Amu lo organizo…-dije defendiéndome.

-Oh, claro tus amigas me odian…-

-Pero estoy segura de que si llegaran a conocerte, les caerias muy bien.

-Bueno, si no puedo tenerte esta noche, ven conmigo al parque, y no acepto un no-Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Controla tu ataque de fangirl, controlate.

-Esta bien-Murmure intentando sonar indiferente.

-Vamos, Rima, se que por dentro estas entusiasmada por ir conmigo-

Justo en el blanco

-Mfp-Murmure, para su entretenimiento.

-Bien termina de desayunar, lavare los platos

-Gua, seras un esposo excelente-Dije sin pensar

Se sonrojo

Soy genial, ¿Qué otra chica puede hacer sonrojar así a Nagihiko Fujisaki?

Exacto, nadie. A excepción de mi.

-Listo-Dije con la boca llena de comida

-Traga primero-Me corrigió

Abri mi boca para que viera toda mi comida

-Ah Rima, eso es asqueroso

-Sabes que te encanta.

-Sabes que eres tu la que me encanta.

Lo deje pasar.

Trague rapidamente y me limpie la boca, el levanto mis cosas y las lavo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno?

-Rico, eres un gran cocinero, no sabia que cocinaras tan bien.

-Tengo muchas otras cualidades, pero me gustaria que tu las descubrieras.

Ultimamente dejo pasar muchos comentarios

-A donde vamos?

-A jugar al Basketball.

-Paso-

-Oh, vamos Rima, es muy divetido, yo te enseño-

-Mi pierna me duele-Puse una excusa

-No te has quejado en toda la mañana, o acaso eres una gallina?- Deja vu

-No llores cuando barre el piso contigo.

-Agresiva?-

-Solo un poco-Dije guñandole el ojo.

-En ese caso, vámonos.

Termino de lavar las cosas, limpio la mesa, agarre mis llaves y nos fuimos

Hacia el parque.

-Nagihiko, esto..¿no cuenta como una cita, no?

-Solo cuenta como lo uqe tu quieras.

-Entonces no lo es

-Testaruda-Murmuro entre dientes

-Como?

-Nada-

-Eso crei-

Me volví para sonreirle, el también me sonrio.

Mi pulso se disparo.

No habia nadie mas que el, que hiciera que mi pulso se dispara tan de repente.

El era el chico que amaba.

Y nunca, lo haria mio.

O eso intentaria.

Wow, eso fue largo, creo...Espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen Reviews por favor, y recomedenlo si es uqe les gusto...Graciias por toodoos Mir reviews;)

_Lady Pequiness is gettin out the house &%$_


	15. Mi primera no cita

**Lamento la demora en subir los capitulos, pero esta semana y la anterior se me complicaron las cosas con la escuela, no me odien:) Bien disfruten!**

* * *

Mientras Nagihiko y yo nos dirigíamos al parque, pensaba en la cita que tendría esta noche con Kirishima…Pero, como dijo Nagihiko, si quiero puedo o no considerarlo como una cita…

Mire hacia mi costado para ver un chico bastante alto y guapo.

Sonrei para mis adentros.

Llegamos hacia al parque. Muchos chicos pequeños jugaban a la pelota o en los juegos, y las chicas saltaban la soga o jugaban con muñecas, la escena logro sacarme una enorme sonrisa.

No pude evitar sentir que todo estaba bien. Todo. No habia que preocuparse por una pierna dañada, por la cita, por Nagihiko, por la obra, por mis padres…Por nada.

Me gustaria volver a ser pequeña, cuando lo unico que tenia que hacer era comer dulces y domir. Hacia reir a todo el mundo y jugaba con muñecas.

-¿Quieres tener hijos Rima?-Pregunto Nagihiko de repente sacandome de mi trance.

-¿Qué? Claro que no!-Respondi casi gritando

-Es, que estabas tan absorta mirando a los niños jugar…

-Oh, eso…Solo pensaba en que me gustaria volver a ser toda una niña pequeña y mimada.

-Ah.-Dijo.

-¿Lista para nuestro partido?-Pregunto desafiante

-Siempre lista y dispuesta-Le respondí en el mismo tono-

Caminamos hacia la cancha de basketball.

-Antes de empezar a jugar…Te propongo algo-

-¿Qué?

-Hagamos una apuesta-Me dijo mirandome de lleno a los ojos.

-De acuerdo-

-Si yo gano, tendras una cita conmigo hoy y no iras con Kirishima-

Oh por dios! Me esta pidiendo una cita…No…espera, estamos apostando una cita.

-¿Y que gano yo en caso contrario?

-Dejame pensar…Tendras una cita conmigo pero mañana-

-Eso no es justo-Exclame

-Rima, la vida nos es justa-

Bufe.

-Entonces tampoco lo seas tu-

-Oh, lo siento Rima yo tampoco suelo ser justo cuando realmente quiero algo…-

En un movimiento rapido le arrebate la pelota de las manos.

-Si gano, me debes 5 favores-Corrí rápidamente hacia el aro de basketball, y lance la pelota encestando.

-Gane-Dije con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Rima, eso no es justo! Ni siquiera acordamos bien la apuesta ni nada…

-La vida no es justa-Lo interrumpí.

Me miro, pero no pude descifrar su mirada.

-Que sean cinco favores, nada mas!

Alargue mi mano hacia la del el.

-Es un trato-

Estrecho mi mano y senti una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Dos de tres?-

-Cuando quieras-Le respondí guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que se sonrojara

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde.

-Nagihiko!-Grite

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es algo tarde y debo irme…

-No Rima, quédate conmigo-

-Nop, lo lamento tengo una cita-

-No es conmigo, por ahora, así que mejor no la tomes como una;)

-Shus! Vamos debo irme…

-Esta bien, te acompaño a casa.

Se acerco hacia mí.

-Me debes una cita Señorita Mashiro.

-Como?

-Perdiste-Sonrio

¿Cuándo?...Oh si, habíamos apostado de nuevo…Tres partidos…Tres perdidos. Era lamentable, pero ey, mi pierna no funciona al 100%, mi estatura y el hecho de que el sea el capitan de basketball, no me ayudan en nada.

-Esta bien-Dije derrotada.

La pierna me empezo a doler…

-Rima,¿estas bien?

-Si-Tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Te duele la pierna no? Ven te cargo en mi espalda

-No es necesario, enserio estoy bien.

-No te creo-Y sonrio.

Me levanto como a una niña pequeña y me cargo en su espalda.

-Nagihiko, bajame!

-No quiero-Respondio

-Por favor!

-Em…No me siento de maravilla cargándote en mi espalda-

Piensa Rima…Cinco favores?

-Nagihiko,…-Dije en mi voz mas dulce.

-Dime-

-Me debes cinco favores-

-Ah…¿Y?

-Hago uso de mi primer favor, bajame.

-Esta bien.

-¿Así tan fácil?- Esperaba que me peleara un poco mas, no se sentía maravilloso que me cargue en su espalda? Embustero -.-

-Rima, me pediste que te baje, y lo hize, de todas formas ya llegamos.

Mire hacia delante, alli se encontraba mi casa.

Ah maldita sea! Había usado uno de mis favores para nada -.-

-Uff.-Me baje de la espalda de Nagihiko.

-Bueno debo irme….-Murmure

-Si, se esta haciendo tarde creo que yo también deberia irme…¿estaras bien sola?

-Si, no te preocupes por mi, Kirishima pasara a buscarme dentro de un rato…

-Adios-Dijo con un semblante de enojo y se marcho.

¿Celos?

Me encantan

Camine rápidamente hacia el, ya que dada la condicion de mi pierna no podia correr.

Lo agarre de la mano e hice que se volteara.

Bese su mejilla.

-La proxima semana tendre mi primera cite-Le guiñe un ojo y me marche-

Wow, Rima cuando quieres eres asombrosa…

Lo se, lo se.

Entre a mi casa pero antes di una rapida mirada hacia donde estaba Nagihiko.

El me miraba, y su semblante me hizo sonrojar.

Me meti rapidamente a la casa.

Prendi las luces y me dirigí hacia el baño, debia tomar una ducha.

Mientras me duchaba pense en que me pondria.

También pense en Nagihiko.

Creo que últimamente mis pensamientos son todos dirigidos a Nagihiko. Patetico Rima, patetico-.-

Cerre el agua caliente y me envolvi en mi toalla.

Me encamine hacia mi dormitorio y me vesti.

Me puse una pollera corta negra, con botas media caña negras. Me puse una blusa azul que tenia lunares negros y un cinto y una bincha azul.

Me puse un toque de perfume, y me maquille solo un poco. Mascara y gloss.

Me puse unos pendientes largos y plateados.

Me mire al espejo.

Si me gustaba mi aspecto.

Agarre mi bolso blanco y algo de dinero. Tendi mi toalla en el baño y baje las escaleras.

Mi casa estaba vacía, ahora que Nagihiko se habia marchado, me parecia aburrida e insulsa.

Casa tonta, pensé. ¿Porque no eres mas calida? Me haces sentir sola…

Mire el reloj, 7:58

Me sente en el sillon y prendi la tele, pero no prestaba atención, estaban dando una pelicula donde la chica parece querer suicidarse de un barco, pero un chico la sostiene de atrás.

De repente algo llamo a mi puerta. Apague la tele y las luces.

Agarre mis llaves y sali.

-Hola Rima-Me saludo Kirishima

-Hola-Conteste

-Te ves hermosa, como siempre-

-Gracias-Sonrei.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-Iremos al cine…

-¿Amu e Ikuto?

-Nos esperan alli-

-Ah-

Pedimos un taxi, que como buen caballero el pago, y llegamos al cine.

Durante todo el trayecto Kirishima hablaba sobre basketball, lo que queria estudiar, y me hacia bastantes preguntas. Parecia atento a todo lo que decia.

Era demasiado perfecto.

Nos bajamos del taxi.

Divise una gran mancha rosa y una azul.

-Amu!-Grite

No hubo respuesta, cuando nos acercamos mas descubri que se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Augh, no tienen siquiera un poco de vergüenza? Besarse así a la vista de todos.

-Consíganse una habitación!-Los interrumpí

Ambos se detuvieron y nos miraron.

Ikuto solo sonrio, mientras Amu se ponia carmesí y miraba al suelo.

-Pequeña-Saludo el

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Amu lo regaño.

Eh ahí a mi mejor amiga:)

-Bueno, entramos o nos quedamos afuera, mirando como se limpian los dientes con sus lenguas-

-Rima, que asco!-Murmuro Rima.

-No me culpes, estaban dando todo un espectáculo.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?-Pregunto distraídamente Kirishima

-No se.-Respondi

La situación estaba incomoda.

-No quiero ver una pelicula-Dije

De seguro Ikuto queria estar solo con Amu, y como ustedes saben, soy una persona demasiada buena.

-Ustedes vayan a ver una pelicula, Kirishima y yo iremos a los videojuegos, depues nos encontramos.

Agarre la mano de Kirishima y lo arrastre conmigo.

-Espera Rima-Protesto

-¿Qué?

-Porque no quieres ver una pelicula con ellos…

-Ellos desean estar solos, así que mejor los dejamos solos y vamos a los videojuegos.

-Eres una persona Increible-

Me di vuelta y le di mi mejor sonrisa

-Lose-

El rio ante mi comentario.

Fuimos a los videojuegos y me gaste todo mi dinero en fichas.

Amaba jugar a los videojuegos.

-Ven, Kirishima, a este!-Exclame tomandolo de la campera

Se que parecia una niña pequeña, ¿La verdad?-No me importaba.

-Guau, eres muy buena en esto Mashiro-

-Oh, no es eso, es que tu eres demasiado malo-Nos reimos. Me sentia comoda estando con el.

-Vamos a comer algo -Dijo el.

Dejamos atrás la sala llena de luces, que con su apariencia llamaba a gastar tu dinero. Sonidos de autos, naves espaciales y ruidos de combates salían de la sala, donde la mayoria de los chicos se gastaban su mesada. Incluyéndome.

Fuimos por unas papas y unas malteadas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada. Como me habia gastado todo mi dinero, Kirishima pasgo las cosas.

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Amu e Ikuto?-Pregunte

-Supongo que bien…

-Gracias-Le dije

-¿Por las papas?, No te preocupes yo…

-No-Lo interrumpi- Por la salida, me la he pasado genial, de veras, es muy divertido salir contigo.

-Rima, yo…-Lo vi ponerse rojo

-Quiero decirte que…quieres salir conm-

-Hola Rima! Que casualidad…No sabia que estarias aquí.

¿Nagihiko? ¿Qué diantres?

* * *

**Bien espero sus Reviews.**

**Gracias a mis nuevos lectores por mis reviews! Realmente los aprecio...:) Bien, me voy a escribir el proximo capitulo...Prometo sera largo sino, subire dos juntos:)**

****Pequinessa**Love ya!**


	16. Percance

**Voy avisando, que solo quedan tres capitulos...Asi que disfruten:)**

**Me pertenece Shugo Chara? Nop, -.-**

**Y los personajes? Lamnetbalemnete tampoco -.-**

* * *

**Nagihiko`s POV**

Uf, estupido Kirishima…Iba a ir a una cita con Rima.

Mi punto?

Quien la beso primero? Tadagay -.-

Quien la llevo a una cita primero? Kirishima -.-

No hay nada para Nagihiko -.-

Uf…

Me aleje de la casa de Rima, claramente molesto, cuando senti una pequeña mano que me agarrad y me giraba

Lo que sentí depues?

El cielo.

Rima me beso la mejilla, provocando que mi corazón de desbocara, y me dijo

-La proxima semana tendre mi primera cita-Y me guiño un ojo.

Te amo Rima Mashiro!

Te amo te amo te amo!

Eso era lo que queria gritar.

Podia?

Nop, no queria que nadie levantara cargos en mi contra por gritar en medio de la calle.

La mire entrar a su casa.

Sonrei para mí.

Me dirigi hacia mi casa.

Rima, iba a tener una cita con Kirishima, nono, no era una cita. Era una salida de amigos, si, eso era, así que ahora cálmate Nagihiko.

Cuando llegue a mi casa (mansión xD), Oba-Chan me abrio.

Entre y luego de unos diez minutos llegue a mi habitación, Uf, porque tenia que ser tan grande esta casa!

Si Rima se casara conmigo, viviríamos aquí y podríamos tener muchos hijos…

Eh?

No! Shus, Nagihiko no seas pervertido -.-

Mire la hora, 8:15.

Rima ya deberia haberse ido. ¿Adonde habrán? Espero que Kirishima la haya llevado a un lugar que le guste…Yo podría llevarla a un lugar que sea de su agrado. Si en vez de salir con el, saldria conmigo, la llevaria a cenar comida Tailandesa, ya que dicen que es afrodisiaca o algo así…Y la llevaría a…OH por dios! Mi cita con Rima era la semana entrante y ni siquiera tenia una idea de donde podia llevarla!

Piensa Nagi, piensaaa!

¿Al cine? Puede ser…

¿A bailar? No lo creo…

¿Podria ser…?

Si! Perfecto! Eres un genio Nagihiko, un verdadero genio.

Mire la hora. 8:20

Deberia llamar a Rima…Mala idea. Estaba en su cita.

8:21

8:22

8:23

Wow, no dicen que el tiempo se pasa volando?

Hace cuanto tiempo había estado con Rima?

Media hora tal vez?

Uf…Parecia mas tiempo-.-

Voy a ir a dar una vuelta mejor.

Me bañe y me vesti.

Me puse unos jeans y una remera negra.

Porque iba salir a dar una vuleta vestido así?

No se :S

-Madre, ire a dar una vuelta.

-Nagihiko-Kun, no llegues tarde, tienes practica, recuerda.

-Si madre.

Agarre algo de dinero, mis llaves y sali.

¿Nunca les dije? Yo bailo -.-

Oh, si, todo un gay -.- Pero en mi defensa, era por tradición, así que no me culpen…

Rima sabia?

Nunca lo haria.

Que mas raro que descubrir que un chico se viste como una mujer y baila como una?

No contesten.

Camine hasta el cine mas cercano, bah cine, videojuegos, bowling…

Todo un centro de recreación para adolescentes.

Mientras me dirigía la entrada escuche una voz que no la confundiría nunca. Era Rima

¿Rima?

Así que aquí la habia traido Kirishima?

Que aburrido -.- Todos viene aquí.

Me escondi detrás de una paredón (Porque? Porque…si)

Estaban Rima, el-.-, Amu e Ikuto…Pero parece que Rima, dejo solos a Amu e Ikuto.

Que buena amiga.

Decidi seguirlos. A Rima claro.

Entraron a la sala de videojuegos.

Los observe.

Se reian, se sonreian entre ellos…Estupido Fuyuki-.-

Espera, se estan alejando de los videojuegos.

Los segui.

Se dirigieron hacia el patio de comidas. Pidieron unas papas y unas malteadas y se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada… ¿Por qué?

Basta! Te estas volviendo paranoico…

¿Cómo le estará yendo a Amu e Ikuto?-Escuche su voz.

-Supongo que bien…-

-Gracias-¿Por qué Rima le dijo eso?

-¿Por las papas?, No te preocupes yo…-Ah, claro, el buen Fuyuki habia pagado la comida genial -.-

-No-Lo interrumpió- Por la salida, me la he pasado genial, de veras, es muy divertido salir contigo-WTF?¿ QUE CARAJO!

-Rima, yo…-Oh oh esto no pintaba nada, pero nada lindo -.-

-Quiero decirte que…quieres salir conm-Mierda! Le va a preguntar si quiere salir con el!

Actua rapido Nagihiko, vamos vamoos…

Sali de mi escondite y me dirigí a ellos:

-Hola Rima! Que casualidad…No sabia que estarias aquí.

Bien pensado Nagihiko! Haz que ella te odie por interrumpir su primera no cita -.-

-Nagihiko ¿Qué diantres?

Ohoh, creo que esta enojada…pero no tiene precio la cara de Fuyuki!

AJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!

Ah, por dios! Lo vale todo! Su expresión es…Uf…

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Fujisaki?-Comento, claramente molesto…

-Nada…Vine a dar una vuelta cuando los vi y decidi unírme a ustedes-Me sente en una silla.

-¿Qué cuentan?-Pregunte.

-Nagihiko, ven, ahora conmigo, solos- La voz de Rima, daba miedo…

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo…-Parece que mi comentario no le hizo gracia…

Me tomo de la mano, obligándome a levantarme de la silla y me llevo aparte.

-¿Por qué rayos estas aquí? Sabias que tenía mi cita con Kirishima…

-Desde cuando es tu cita? Recuerda que dijiste que…

-Calla! Ya se lo que dije, cierra tu jodida boca y escúchame Fujisaki, no se como pero porque tenias que arruinarlo todo? Estaba de lo mas bien con el y BAM, entras tu. Así que mejor te vuelves por donde viniste-Maldicion, la habia echo enojar, mucho.

-Pero Rima…

-Pero nada! No tienes derecho…No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? No puedo salir con alguien!

-Pero…-Intente defenderme

-Que cierras tu jodida boca! Vete Nagihiko, no quiero verte…Aparte tengo todo el derecho de verme con un chico, porque te molestaría? Es que te gusta verme siendo miserable?

-Rima, no no! Odio verte mal…Es solo que me dieron…celos.

-Pero de que hablas? Es mi amigo Nagihiko!

-Rima, el te iba a preguntar si querias salir con el!

-Ese no es problema tuyo! Y que si quiero Salir con el? No te incumbe!

-Si me incumbe! Y si es mi problemas porque…

Era ahora o nunca, vamos Nagihiko díselo de una maldita vez, dile que la amas.

-Rima yo…

-Nos vamos Rima?-Maldito seas Fuyuki!

-Estamos en medio de algo…-Exclame.

-No es cierto-Dijo Rima- Vámonos.

Tomo a Fuyuki de la manga de su campera y los vi salir de alli.

¿Qué hice?

Los seguí.

-Espera Rima-Grite.

Ella se dio vuelta con una mueca de disgusto…

Se paro en seco y le murmuro algo a Kirishima. El se fue a otro lado, creo, dejando a Rima sola con su mueca de disgusto.

-Dime-Dijo ella

-Lo siento-Murmure,

-¿Algo mas?-

-…-La verdad no sabia que mas decir…

-¿Y bien?-Ohoh, estaba buscando una respuesta…Esto…Haber…

-Lamento haber arruinado tu No cita con Fuyuki, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Rima…Me dieron celos…-Senti como el sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

-Pero…¿De que exactamente?

-De ti y el Rima! Yo queria ser el primero en llevarte a una cita, aparte, Tadase te beso primero, y no queda nada para mi!-Oh…Creo que le explique mi tonta teoria…

Ella me miro por un momento y depues…

Se rio. Lo juro, se destornillaba de la risa, reia y se le salian las lagrimas…

Me contagio y yo también empecé a reírme con ella…

-Seras tonto…-Me dijo todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nagihiko, esta es una salida de amigos nada mas, y con respecto a Tadase, no lo cuento como un beso así que…Y que eso de nada para ti?

Me sonroje violentamente pero gire mi cabeza para que no lo notara.

-N-nada, no me hagas caso, digo tonterias…

-Nagihiko, te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no interrumpas mas mis salidas.

"Como si fuera a dejar que salgas con otro chico que no sea yo" pensé .

Levante mi mano y la puse en mi pecho, del lado del corazon

-Prometido.

Me dio un suave golpee en la cabeza, como si fuera un niño.

-Así me gusta- Bien, si me disculpas debo irme, Fuyuki me espera;)

-Ah-Murmure algo molesto-Nos vemos mañana en el campamento…¿Iras verdad?

-No me lo perdería por nada-Y dicho esto me guiño un ojo.

Se dio la vuelta y salio.

Me volví a mi casa, sonreí todo el trayecto…Una, habia evitado que Kirishima le digiera a Rima si saldria con el, dos, Rima me habia perdonado la intromisión, y tres, mañana era el campamento y estaba mas que decidido a decirle a Rima lo que sentia por ella.

**Rima`s Pov**

La No cita habia salido genial. Excepto por la rara intromisión de Nagihiko.

Luego del percance, Fuyuki me acompaño hasta mi casa, creo que estaba bastante molesto…Me beso la mejilla y me dijo adios.

Entre a mi casa y me detuve un rato, al pie de la escalera, a pensar en la sarta de tonterias uqe Nagihiko me habia dicho…Me habia echo reir tanto…

Tadase me beso…Kirishima me llevo a una cita, nada para el…

…

…

Espera….

…

Cragando…

AH! Nagihiko queria ser el primero en besarme y en llevarme a una cita!

Nada para el, ósea no le quedaba nada mas a el para hacer conmigo…

Wow…Mi propia conclusión me asusto un poco…Tal vez lo habia interpretado mal…Puede ser, no soy la persona mas brillante del mundo…

9:45

Subi a mi habitación y me cambie. Me puse unas calzas y una remera holgada, con mis zapatos de baile.

Baje al living, corri los muebles y la alfombra. Bjae mi equipo de musica y puse mi CD de danza.

Deje que la musica sonara y empecé a moverme despacio…Despacio…La pierna ya no me dolia tanto.

Baile, repitiendo una y otra vez mi coreografía, hasta asegurarme de que estuviera perfecta, no, más que perfecta. Mi corazón se sentia mejor…mucho mejor…Bailaba con ganas, y con entrega total…

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando mortalmente lento, haciendo que los segundos se transformen en horas que parecian, nunca llegaban. Mire el reloj

1.00

Todavia faltaba bastante para irse de campamento. No podia esperar.

Luego del campamento venia la presentación en el teatro, y depues…Mi cita con Nagihiko…

De un momento a otro las piernas me ardían y la cabeza me daba vueltas, creo que de tanto bailar…

3.30

Wow, ahora el tiempo provocaba que los minutos se convirtieran en milisegundos.

Subi la escaleras, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y me bañe.

Luego arme mi bolso de campamento.

Y la autorización, que mi madre habia firmado antes de irse…Que considerada

Espero que mis padres ya se hayan arreglado. Por favor…

4:25

Creo que tengo tiempo de dormir un poco…Me recoste en mi cama, somnolienta, pensando que mañana le diria a Nagihiko, que todavía lo amaba, que perdon, que no lo podia olvidar, ni quitármelo de la cabeza.

Dentro de pocas horas…

Me deje vencer por el sueño y dormi, como nunca lo habia echo.

* * *

**Porfavor diganme si les parecio bien de largo, o necesita serlo mas! Como el capitulo que viene es hiper importante sera largo, asiq ue me tardare un poco en subirlo, **

**Dejen Reviews, todos! Onegai!**

**Pequinessa Out &%$/·**


	17. Campamento Parte 1

**PERDON PERDON PERDON POR LA TARDANZA. Pero mi musa de inspiracion se fue y tardo algo de tiempo en volver...Bueno les dejo el cap sin mas, disfruten:**

* * *

Estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando de repente un ensordecedor y molesto sonido me saco de mi nubes de fantasía.

Abri los ojos perezosamente y ah!

Mucha luz! Los cerré rápidamente y los abrí de a poco…acostumbrándome a la luz cegadora.

Intente agudizar el oído para descubrir de donde venia el molesto sonido.

Buscando…buscando…buscandoo…AH!

Era mi celular, le habia puesto una alarma para despertarme.

Mire la hora.

…

OH POR DIOS SON CASI LAS NUEVE!

El colectivo se va en media hora! Debí haberme quedado dormida, por el agotamiento del baile.

Me levante rápidamente, provocando que me maree un poco. Menos mal que arme mi bolso en la noche. Eso me ahorraba mucho tiempo. Me dirigi al baño, me lave la cara y me hice una coleta con mi pelo, porque no tenia ganas ni tiempo de acomodarlo. Todavía llevaba la ropa de ayer, así que me cambie lo mas rápido que pude. Unos shorts de jeans oscuro tiro alto, con una remera blanca musculosa, me calze una zapatillas negras y me coloque unas medias altas blancas. Agarre mi bolso y baje como una flecha hacia la cocina, por poco y me mato con el ultimo escalon. Abrí la heladera y tome directamente de la botella de leche, encontré unos cereales y los engulli casi atragantándome. Subi de nuevo arriba y me cepille los dientes, me puse un poco de perfume, como siempre, agarre mis llaves y sali disparada hacia la puerta. Apague las luces y sali corriendo al colegio.

Si, corro rápido, pero digamos que no tengo buena resistencia…

Senti como el poco oxígeno que lograba inhalar se escapa rápidamente de mis pulmones, sin darme tiempo a recuperarlo, haciendo que me ardieran.

Por poco y el corazón no se me sale por la garganta…No ayuda en absolutamente nada que mis piernas sean tan corta -.- SI Divise el colegio, y el autobús…Oh mierda se estaban yendo! Agite mis manos desesperadamente en el aire, intentando hacer que me vieran. Afortunadamente el autobús vio mi seña y paro. Corri hasta el colectivo, y me obligue a respirar profundamente antes de entrar. Sentí como mi pierna era atravesado por mil agujas a la vez, haciendo que el dolor vuelva (Recuerdan que Rima tiene la pierna lastimada no?). Ahogue un grito en mi garganta. Con la mirada busque cualquier asiento que estuviera libre. Amu! TE AMO. Me había guardado una siento así que con una sonrisa avance como pude hacia ella mientras el conductor me reprochaba mi llegada tarde.

Me deje caer en el asiento, y coloque mi bolso bajo este.

-¿Rima donde te habías metido? Ya me preocupaba que no vinieras…-Comento Amu

-Espera…déjame…dejame…tomar aire-Logre murmurar.

Pasados algunos segundos, inhale profundamente aire, y me sentí mucho mejor.

-Me quede dormida y me levante tarde, así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude, acabando con toda mi reserva de oxigeno, uff…estoy cansada…y creo que todavía tengo sueño.-Bostece.

-Me alegra que llegaras, me iba a encargar personalmente de matarte si no venias- Dijo Amu con fingida molestia.

Mire hacia atrás para ver quienes iban en el colectivo.

Utau estaba sentada con Kukai, y ambos estaban hiper rojos. Jaja, los salude con la mano y me mandaron una mirada de reproche y luego una sonrisa.

Una mano se alzo en el aire y busque de quien era. Kirishima! Le devolví el saludo con el mismo gesto.

Me di vuelta y en el asiento de enfrente unos ojos ámbares me miraban curiosos.

-Buenos dias Rima-Saludo la voz.

-Hola Nagihiko-Conteste

-Pense que no vendrías, pero menos mal que si lo hiciste-Y me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-Planes de ultimo momento- Intente disimular lo nerviosa que me había puesto su sonrisa.

Se dio vuelta y yo me levante para ir a abrazar a mi mejor amigo provocando que una mirada fulminante proveniente del conductor reparara en mí.

No le hice caso y me dirigí igual hacia el asiento de la parejita.

-Kukai!-Exclame tirandome hacia el.

-Pequeña-Dijo el a su vez.

-Se ven bien juntos-Comente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a mi pareja amiga.

-Callate Rima!-Murmuro Utau.

-Los dejo en su nidito de amor-Dije con una voz melosa mientras me volvía hacia mi asiento, pero el conductor que creo me odia, paso sobre un pozo haciéndome caer en mis cuarto traseros.

Auch…Le dirigi mi mejor mirada asesina al panzón.

Una mano me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con Fuyuki.

-Algo-Respondí mientras tomaba su mano para levantarme.

-Que bueno que llegaste-Me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Gracias-Murmure mientras soltaba su mano, se que sonaba tonto pero el contacto de su mano con la mía me quemaba…como si estuviera traicionando a Nagihiko. Menuda tonteria.

Me despedi con una sonrisa y me fui a sentar a mi asiento.

-Kirishima no esta nada mal, Rima-Dijo con un tono de picardía en su voz.

-Ikuto tampoco…-Rebatí

De repente paso de un color rosa, a un mediano rojo hasta convertirse en un tomo carmesí.

-Wow, Amu, no sabia que tenias tantos colores-Sonrei divertida.

-Rima!-Me golpeo el hombro levemente.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-Levante una ceja.

-Lo siento…No quise molestarte con Fuyuki-

-Eso pense-Palmee su frente suavemente-Buena niña-

Y ambas rompimos a reir, ganándonos otra mirada fulminante de parte del conductor.

Iba a ser un largo viaje.

Por lo tanto cerre mis ojos intentando dormir un poco, apoye mi cabeza en Amu e intente penetrar en mi tierra de fantasías, lo cual fue algo difícil dado los ruidos molestos de las chicas, las charlas sobre autos de chicos y los pozos que el colectivo parecía pasar por arriba apropósito, haciéndonos saltar de nuestros asientos.

Nop, no fue nada facil, pero lo conseguí.

Un súbito temblor me hizo depertarme e hizo que me golpeara la cabeza contra el respaldo de mi asiento. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente. Toque el hombro de Amu.

-Amu, tengo hambre aliméntame-

Todavía tenia los ojos entrecerrados. Al no recibir ningun tipo de respuesta le toque el hombro con un poco mas de fuerza.

-Amu…-Pero la verdad ese hombro era un poco mas duro y grande que el de Amu. Logre abrir mis ojos del todo y me encontré con unos ojos ámbares mirándome.

-NAGIHIKO, PERO QUE DEMONIOS?

-Ikuto queria estar con Amu…Y me cambio de lugar.

-Pero como es que Ikuto viajo con nosotros si es mayor?

-Consiguió permiso del profesor, le dijo que seria algo así como…nuestro tutor…-Dijo-

-Ah- Bostece-Dame comida-Le ordene sin mas.

-Que modales Rima, donde los dejaste?

-Me los olvide en mi casa, ahora dame algo de comer si no quieres que te muerda Fujisaki-Lo amenacé.

-Me encantaría verte intentando-Enarco las cejas retadoramente.

En un movimiento rápido tome su mano y la mordí. Suave y tersa.

-Auch!-Se quejo

-Te lo adverti, ahora pasame algunas galletas si no lo próximo será tu cabeza-

-Que mejor sean mis labios-Levanto una ceja.

Wow, no esperaba que dijiera algo así. No dije nada. No sabia que decir…

-¿Que pasa Rima, los ratones te comieron la lengua?-

¿Nagihiko queria jugar? Que así sea.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-Pregunto altivamente, mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de reto.

Pero el pelimorado ni se inmuto con mi respuesta.

-Me encantaría-Respondió-

Mierda! ¿Y ahora?

-Pues no se que esperas-Me sentí súper orgullosa, le conteste _eso,_ sin sonrojarme.

-Llegar al campamento, seria indebido que te besara aquí, a menos que lo desees, por mi no hay problema…-

-Pues te aguantas Fujisaki, en el campamento será.-Y le guiñe un ojo-

-Estaré esperando-Respondió a la vez que levantaba su ceja.

…

-Nagihiko, ahora en serio, quiero mis galletas -.-

-Eres…Única-

-Dime algo que no sepa-

El campamento era grande. Muy grande.

Cuando llegamos no pude evitar apreciar lo extenso que era el lugar. La entrada era un portón de dos metro de alto, hecho de madera que llevaba hasta el centro del campamento. Este era un enorme circulo de tierra, lleno de árboles a los rededores. A la derecha estaban las cabañas de las chicas, según nos explicaron, cerca de la cocina, y en la izquierda cerca de los baños, las de los chicos.

Detrás de las cabañas se extendía un prado de color verde y una enorme laguna justo en el centro. Era hermoso.

Mas atrás de lago se atisbaba un pequeño campo de flores rojas.

Nos indicaron que bajáramos del colectivo, que tomaramos nuestras partencias y nos dirigiéramos al comedor, que se encontraba en el gran circulo de tierra.

Una mujer que portaba un megáfono no hizo formarnos en fila y hablo:

-Bienvenidos al campamento-Anuncio la voz metálica- Aquí aprenderán a convivir con la naturaleza y a hacerse cargo de ella, no celulares, no MP4 ni 5 ni lo que sea, no nada.

Los dividiremos en grupos de dos. El campamento dura dos dias. En ese plazo la parejas deberan hacer cierta tareas que les serán encomendadas. Al llegar al final de viaje, la primera pareja que haya terminado con sus quehaceres recibirá un premio especial.

Pero que divertido -.-

-A continuación diremos las parejas, por favor presten atención, solo lo repetiremos una vez-Volvio a aullar la voz metálica.

Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con un mecho de mi pelo. Lo enrollaba en mi dedo y lo desarmaba, para volver a hacer lo mismo. ..

-Bien esas han sido las parejas, no aceptamos reclamos, ya que han sido cuidadosamente elegidas, a las 4:30 en el comedor se les comunicara sus respectivas tareas. Buenas tardes-

Ups…Ni siquiera sabia con quien era…Bah ya lo averiguaría por ahí.

Busque a Amu con la mirada. Esa peluca rosa, totalmente inconfundible, estaba siendo acosada por cierto chico de pelo azul. Uf…

Mejor me voy a la cabaña.

Mientras m encaminaba hacia allí, pude apreciar que era un dia hermoso. No hacia mucho calor, ni mucho frío…Estaba tibio- Perfecto.

En el camino me tropeze con varias ramas…Estupida naturaleza -.-. Cuando llegue a la cabaña no pude evita sorprenderme al saber lo grande que eran. En serio, eran enormes, y ya pensaba yo que íbamos a tener que dormir en una cabaña cualquiera donde compartiríamos con insectos la cama, mas fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que por dentro era realmente amplia. En el centro se divisaba algo así como una sala en común, con grandes sillones azules, frente a una chimenea de piedra, una alfombra tierra que combinaba con las largas cortinas de los ventanales. Una mesa de madera sobre la alfombra, donde descansaba un tablero de ajedrez, y una lámpara muy rustica en la esquina. Nuestra cabaña tenia 5 puertas. Todas habitaciones con baño propio, todo un encanto. Dentro se encontraban dos camas con edredones rosados, un sillón de gran respaldo rojo, un armario que ocupaba toda una pared, una mesa de luz entre las dos camas, y un escritorio hermoso.

En resumen, todo un sueño. Escogí la habitación que estaba mas cerca del baño. Deposite mis cosas en la cama y me dirigí al comedor.

En una parte cerca de los árboles varios chicos se acercaban sigilosamente a un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas en el césped, hablando, y al grito de "Ataquen" las asediaron con bombitas de agua, empapándolas. Pero su euforia duro poco al ver como las molestas chicas se lanzaban contra ellos.

Es obvio que los chicos buscaban eso, las chicas con las camisetas mojadas, pegadas al cuerpo los agarraban por detrás. Que estupidos pueden ser a veces los hombres -.-

De repente senti como algo humedo y frio me caía sobre el cuerpo. Alguien me había tirado un proyectil. Ah ya quiero ver al desgraciado que se atrevió.

Me di la vuelta nada más que para encontrarme con Nagihiko y una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

-Mas te vales corras Fujisaki, porque si te alcanzo nunca tendrás dia del padre- Y me lanze a correr.

El solo me guiño un ojo y se alejo a gran velocidad. Pero de repente me di cuenta. "El esta actuando como los demás chicos, y yo actuo como la estupida que le sigue el juego".Me pare en seco. No Fujisaki, esta vez no jugare a tu juego.

Me dirigí, de nuevos, a la cabaña para cambiarme la ropa- Pero unas manos me tomaron de la cadera halándome hacia atrás.

-Espera Rima, adonde crees que vas?-Susurro-

-A cambiarme Fujisaki, que no es obvio-Dije arqueando las cejas.

-Tenemos algo pendiente…-Ohoh…Sabia que algo me faltaba…

-¿ A si?-Pregunte inocentemente-

-Ah si, Rima-Me miro con una picara sonrisa su rostro.

Me solte de su abrazo y corri hacia mi cabaña lo mas rapido que pude. Lo cual era totalmente irracional, dado que el me alcanzaria en cuestion de…segundos.

Estaba cerca de la canaña, creo que depues de todo puedo lograrlo…Vamos un poco mas…Solo un po…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Senti como una mano agarraba mi muñeca y me titaba hacia atrás.

-Rima, callate, porque gritas?-

-Lo siento…Fue un impulso…-Mire hacia abajo avergonzada-

-¿Por qué corriste?-Pregunto el.

¿La verdad? No lo sabia, solo fue instinto, creo que depues de todo le tengo algo de miedo al amor, al romance y toda esa porquería…

Pero es mas que claro que no le diria eso. No señor.

-Tu me atacaste y corriste, cuando volviste te devolví la jugada. Punto final.-

-No creo que haya sido eso…-Murmuro Nagihiko.

-Si si lo es, ahora permiso que todavía estoy empapada y tengo frio-

-Oh…la pequeña Rima tiene frio? Pues ayudémosla a entrar en calor-

Acto seguio me abrazo rodeando mi cientura con su brazos. Nagihiko era calido. Muy calido. Su olor me embriagaba, tan masculino…De repente me alejo y acerco su rostro al mio.

-Creo que lo mejor sera calentar esos labios-Susurro por lo bajo.

Y senti como sus labios se posaban delicadamente sobre los mios. Mi corazon se disparo enseguida. Me apretó mas contra su cuerpo. Ahora estaba moviendo sus labios…Oh por Dios! Me esta besando! Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le correspondí el beso. Lo senti sonreir. Era un beso suave, lento y armonioso.

Me separe un poco y le mordi el labio inferior.

-¿Contento Fujisaki?

-Mas que eso-Me sonrio-

-Rima, a las siete cerca del lago

-Quien te crees para darme ordenes?- Pregunte.

-El dueño de tus labios- Arqueo las cejas y se alejo.

Me lleve la mano al corazón…todavía latia desbocadamente.

Sonrei.

A las siete sera…

6:55

Me fije en el reloj. Vamos Rima, tu puedes…Es solo Nagihiko.

Se que puedes.

Si si puedo. ¿ Que querrá decirme?

_Vanos Rima no te hagas, creo que obvio -.-_

Uf…mejor callate -.-

_No copies mi carita-.-_

Lo hago si quiero-.-

_Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, quiero decir contigo misma y apresúrate!_

Sali de la cabaña y me dirigi al lago…

Mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido y las rodillas me temblaban un poco. Eres una gallina Rima.

En medio de las penumbras divise una figura alta de cabello largo. Sonrei.

Me acerque, pero cuando la figura se dio vuelta vi que no estaba sola. Una figura un poco mas baja estaba con el.

¿Pero que…?

Me acerque mejor para ver quien era. Frunci el ceño.

No…No…Por favor no…

Yamabuki Saaya…

Nagihiko la estaba besando.

Lagrimas empezaron a brotarme de los ojos. Pise una rama que llamo su atención y Nagihiko fijo sus ojos en los mios.

-No Rima, no es lo que crees.

-No te preocupes Fujisaki-san, se lo que veo…Mejor los dejo solos…-Y corri. Lo mas lejos que pude.

* * *

**Bueno el prox capitulo escribire sobre las actividades que realizaron ese dia...es que ahora queria llegar al punto crucial. Jajaa...Muchas gracias por sus reviews...Me valen mucho en serio. Por favor dejen reviews, si quieren para retarme sobre mi tardanza tambien los recibire...**

**Perdon por la tardanza.**

**Bueno nos vemos!**

**xXPequitaAnonimaxX %&$·%&**


	18. Disculpa por tardanza

Disculpa a las fieles lectoras.

Soy la persona mas hipócrita del mundo, odio que las personas tarden tanto en subir capítulos y véanme a mi! Ya hace casi 5 o 4 meses que un subo ningún capitulo!

LO LAMENTO TANTO!

Como es mi primer fic y le tengo mucho cariño, voy a terminarlo, a no desesperar! La demora fue asquerosamente larga, (lo siento por mil, mil mil perdones) Pero me he encaprichado con Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, y desde hace un tiempo empecé a escribir un fic sobre ellos. Los capítulos son bastantes largos, y me lleva mucho tiempo escribirlos. Por eso cuando tenga al menos 12 capítulos escritos voy a subirlo a FanFiction.

No merezco sus hermosos reviews, porque fui una mala escritora, de verdad, lo lamento. Pero mi mente estuvo ocupada con este nuevo de fic de HP, que no me dejaba dormir hasta que escribiera!

Ya tengo pensado el capitulo, es mas tengo la mitad echo, y por haber sido tan mala, será el capitulo mas largo de todos, y el ultimo. Antes de subir "Seda Verde (nombre de mi nuevo fic) Voy a terminar este que empecé.

Por favor, déjenme un review (aunque no lo merezca) para saber si siguen interesadas en el fic, y si ya perdieron el gusto lo entenderé :(

Adoro a cada una de mis lectoras, y me siento horrible por haberlas echo esperar tanto!

Bueno, en Diciembre o en Enero, (según como venga la mano) subiré el ultimo capitulo.

Nuevamente, disculpas por la larga espera, pero voy a recompensarlas!

Con todo el cariño del mundo, Pequinessa


End file.
